<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naked Attraction #2 by reader_chic_2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344855">Naked Attraction #2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_chic_2/pseuds/reader_chic_2'>reader_chic_2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Forced coming out, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Silly and serious, Singer Harry Styles, Top Harry, daddy harry maybe?, inaccurate premier league history, naked attraction show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_chic_2/pseuds/reader_chic_2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“By the way, I checked you out quite a lot before your tube was raised.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled lustrously, “Yeah? More than Leonard? He might have been crazy, but he was sort of cute.”</p>
<p>Louis raised an eyebrow. “Maybe to you, Styles, but I don’t enjoy dominating in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Harry licked his lips. “Funnily enough, I do.”</p>
<p>Louis felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. “I’m not sure if someone as adorable as you could dish out commands.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed brightly, and in a second flat his hand reached out and gripped his hip so hard it made Louis gasp. His eyes darkened, boring into Louis’ with a burning intensity. “And I’m not sure someone as mouthy as you could take my commands. Want to test it out?”</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson is the first openly gay football player in the Premier football League. He was outed by the paps, but he’s had to embrace it since then. To show he doesn’t have shame in it, he goes onto Naked Attraction, and all the money will go to LGBTQ+ support, but he has made some changes to the show.  Incidentally, he meets a certain Harry Styles there, and that is when things get interesting...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: none of this ever happened. I just made it up. </p>
<p>I did research into the Premier League’s LGBT+ history and…yikes. It’s worse than I thought. Anyways, I referenced some events that I found on wiki about English football and homosexuality, if you were interested.</p>
<p>LOL also, this is a shittily thrown together plot, alright? It started as just Naked Attraction #2, but then I put too much back story, but then I wanted that backstory, so I smushed them together in a messy way. Just roll with it, pls. I’d separate them into two stories, but I had planned on finishing them before the world got complicated. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: none of this ever happened, obviously. It is all fictional.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2007</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson used to consider himself a lucky person. </p>
<p>He had a lovely mother who prevailed to be kind and optimistic despite having his father and step father both leave her. He had five younger sisters and one younger brother that picked him up when everything else didn’t. </p>
<p>He had worked his arse off despite nearly failing school, but he luckily was picked up by a local preprofessional team before any university could reject him. Then, after three years of playing, when he finally got wind that Liverpool was interested in him, Louis broke his ankle after a bad tumble with the goalie. Liverpool turned him down, but Manchester United picked him up basically out of spite. That a moment in his life that he actually cried because they were his favorite team growing up. He was transferred after one season of playing every game to Chelsea, which was where he was a year later. Even he, a lifelong fan of Man U, would admit Chelsea was a better team.</p>
<p>He didn’t play a single game last year, which sucked, but he was renewed for a new season, and their prime striker just tore his ACL, which sucked for him, but that meant Louis would get to play. </p>
<p>And he did play. He played three months full of games. It was great. </p>
<p>And then he made the mistake of going out for a drink during their off weekend. He went out with Zayn, his best mate, mainly because they always had fun. It didn’t have to do with the fact that they were both gay, but it definitely helped the fun factor. When he went out with his teammates or past teammates, he had to go to straight bars and play the part. It was exhausting and only half the fun of getting to flirt and dance with anyone he liked (which happened to be only hot men). </p>
<p>Louis didn’t think it was an issue. He’d done it before. They always went to low-key places, and he normally didn’t get too drunk so he wouldn’t do something reckless. But he was exhausted from games and practices and training, and he had an entire day off the next day to recover, so he got pissed with Zayn. </p>
<p>Then he ended up outside the bar in the dark alley pressed between the wall and some guy with face tattoos. He didn’t know how he got there, but he was painfully brought to temporary sobriety by a thousand flashing lights. </p>
<p>“Why’d you turn on the lights?” he mumbled as he kissed against Tattoo guy’s lips and shoved a hand down his pants. He had a small dick, but he supposed it would work. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Then his ears caught up to him. His name was being screamed at him, and not by the guy whose dick he just pulled out in hand. </p>
<p>“Louis Tomlinson! Are you gay?”</p>
<p>“Have you been hiding in the closet for so long because you’re ashamed?”</p>
<p>“You’ll be the first gay player Chelsea ever had!”</p>
<p>“Louis!”</p>
<p>“Tommo!”</p>
<p>“Are you gay?”</p>
<p>Louis pushed the man off him, but he added a little too much force, and then he fell to the ground on his bum. He groaned, rolling over to his chest and holding his bottom. </p>
<p>“Wan me fuck you here?” Slurred the man as he braced himself behind Louis. That was his tipping point. He rolled over and kicked the man back all the way into the paps, creating a huge stir around them. Louis couldn’t concentrate on that because the moment he stood up, he was hunching over and vomiting all over his shoes. </p>
<p>“Tommo! Why didn’t you tell your fans that you’re gay?”</p>
<p>And that just made Louis giggle. “Thought it was obvious. Gotta put my nice bum to use, right?”</p>
<p>That didn’t go over well. Basically, his manager, Liam Payne, said he should have considered himself lucky that he didn’t lose his career then and there. In Louis’ eyes, he did lose his career. </p>
<p>Chelsea stopped playing him altogether. </p>
<p>He showed up to practice expecting punishments, but all they did was reprimand him and give him a small fine for hurting their image via getting drunk. Louis knew something wasn’t right, though. Liam even agreed that something more should have happened. They couldn’t say what, but they knew something should have happened. There were literally three gay football players in the league that Louis knew of, and they were all closeted on threats that the publicity would bring the team down. </p>
<p>Louis realized why they didn’t do anything major when their next game came around. It was a home game, and the moment he stepped foot on the field, half the crowd started booing him. It was more than he ever expected, and it made him stop jogging altogether, causing some of the team to bump into him. They were already weary of talking to him, most only looking at him when they had no other resort, and that wasn’t fun to deal with, but Louis had been expecting it. He’d heard the locker room talk. He heard their slurs and jokes and homophobia. He hadn’t had better hopes. However, he did have faith that their fans were there to watch football. He didn’t expect all of them to care that much about his sexuality. </p>
<p>But they did. It was so bad they started throwing things at him. </p>
<p>Louis held his head and continued warming up, and eventually they stopped throwing garbage at him, but the slurs and comments didn’t go unnoticed by him or his coach, who grew more agitated by the second. </p>
<p>When Louis went up to ask if he should stray tighter to their goalie on the corner kicks because he was slower, the coach didn’t spare him a glance. “You’re not starting. Take a seat, Tomlinson.”</p>
<p>Chelsea’s coach had never been a softie, so Louis tried not to let his cold tone hurt him, but after he sat out the entire game, his hands were trembling with emotion. By the second game, Louis knew it wasn’t anything to do with his skill. They were losing so badly it was embarrassing because they couldn’t get a shot up. </p>
<p>“Please coach, let me play. The kid’s not even getting open!” Louis exclaimed. “I know I got piss drunk and embarrassed us, but we’re going to lose without me. Put me in.”</p>
<p>He’d paid his time. He hung his head. He didn’t respond to any of the social media comments or the ugly slurs being called out to him. He didn’t say anything because he knew he was in hot water already, even when the comments kept him lying awake at night wondering why he had to be this way. Wondering why he had to endure this pain just for being gay. </p>
<p>He looked at Louis and gave a short, heartless laugh. “This game is for men, Tomlinson, not those who kiss them.”</p>
<p>Louis wanted to die. He felt like everyone was looking at him. He felt like everyone heard his words, that everyone only thought that of him. He was a fool. He was a bumbling, frilly gay stereotype to his coach, to his teammates, and to the entire league. </p>
<p>The crowd gasped, and that was when Louis knew what true mortification felt like because his coach’s microphone was on, and the newscasters replayed that as if it were a nasty play. </p>
<p>Everyone looked at him, and when he looked back, they were either cheering, leering, and making kissy faces at him. Some were staring with wide eyes, which is exactly what Louis did until he could breathe again. </p>
<p>Louis backed up until he hit the wall, and then all he could think about was getting out of there. Louis slipped into the nearest room, escaping everyone’s eyes, and then he was running through the exits.</p>
<p>After he had a panic attack in the toilets, he got his things from the locker room and left.</p>
<p>So for the first time in his life, Louis cursed the world for having bad luck. Maybe it had all ran out. He didn’t know. He just hated everything. It would have been nice if he could have done something about it, but Liam tried everything. He tried suing Chelsea for homophobia, but nothing came from it. When the coach was asked if he regretted not playing Louis when they lost, he said Louis’ decision-making skills and overall play had been weak. He claimed it had nothing to do with his sexuality, and apparently all the lawyers thought his smirking face and words would hold up for muffled microphone recordings. </p>
<p>They sent Louis a formal letter of his released based on the premise of ‘unsportmanslike conduct among the team.’ Liam claimed he should be happy because now he’d be a steal for every other team based on the fact that they only had to bargain his personal price and nobody would pay Chelsea a dime.</p>
<p>Louis was terrified for summer season – the season where players were traded and swapped like they were pawns on a chess board. He was terrified because he knew he wouldn’t be picked to any team despite the low debt he’d be worth. The premier league never spoke anything on the matters of the LGBT+ community, but it was well known their players, staff, and fans comprised of hypermasculine men that were very sensitive to their heterosexuality and hated being threatened. The first and only professional player that had come out years ago in the 1990’s got accused of sexually assaulting a child and ended up killing himself. He wasn’t even in the premier league like Louis. Since then, not a single person had come out despite Louis personally knowing a small few to be gay. In short…</p>
<p>Louis was dead for. </p>
<p>Two months later, Liam called him into a ‘team tommo’ meeting. It was shocking because they hadn’t had one since he was papped outside of that club, but even then, it was just for damage control on orders from Chelsea corporate robots. Unless something else happened, Louis wasn’t sure why they would be meeting. He hadn’t so much as showed his face at the store since the ‘walk-off’ event. He’d been hiding out at his Mum’s house and burning every tabloid that included his name. Slowly, it turned to zero burnings a week. </p>
<p>“Welcome back guys,” Liam said once everyone settled in the conference room. Louis sat at the end of the table furthest from Liam with his legs propped up on the table. Around the table were his lawyers – useless – his personal trainer – hadn’t seen him in a while – , representatives from his previous sponsors – he was shocked they hadn’t immediately dropped him – , and his PR team – shockingly they looked alive which was a contrast to how they’d previously been up to this point. “I hope we all appreciated that surprising break,” Liam laughed. </p>
<p>“You’re hilarious, Liam,” Louis said dryly, picking at his nails. “Are we here to talk about what else my sexuality has ruined? Shall I be banned from the league indefinitely now?”</p>
<p>Liam gave him a glare full of pity, which was almost worse than one of only anger. </p>
<p>“Listen, the PR team and I have been considering our options, and we really only have one choice,” Liam sighed. “We’re going to embrace it. You’re the first openly gay footballer. That’s serious news. It’s not easy, but you can be the leader of changing times.”</p>
<p>Louis snorted. “Yeah, sure. I’ll need to be on a team for that, first of all. Secondly, I highly doubt -,”</p>
<p>Liam interrupted him with a glare, “We don’t care what you doubt, Louis. You and me both know you shouldn’t have to go through this, but we also talked about coming out before, and you didn’t want to, but your reckless behavior forced you out anyways. So you’ve done your part. Let us do ours.”</p>
<p>Louis wanted to fight him on his words. He wanted to continue hiding away in the shadows. He wanted to pout and hide and let this all wash away, but Liam was right. He couldn’t do that. He’d never recover from hiding from this. He had to do something soon, and he had no choice but to be proactive about it. </p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Surprised smile gracing his lips, Liam nodded. “Alright. We’ve talked to other teams. There are a few that don’t seem opposed to the idea of being part of this change, but they don’t like the risk of it. They need to see you’re getting relatively positive publicity from supporters of the LGBT+ community. The idea is to show that adding you to their team, they could add viewers and supporters to their teams instead of drive them away. We believe this is possible if done right because football is football and only so many blokes are prideful enough to stop watching a team because of one gay man. So we have a plan to get you enough positive new fans to counteract those people.”</p>
<p>Liam spoke well. It sounded straightforward, but Louis wasn’t sure they could pull it off. He just didn’t see people changing so much. It was the whole reason he’d been planning on staying in the closet. Besides, football didn’t have anything to do with his sexuality. </p>
<p>“You’re going to appear on a show called Naked Attraction,” Liam said. “It’s a small dating show where you decide who you’d date based of their bodies.”</p>
<p>Everyone around the table erupted into murmurs. Louis only laughed. “This is just getting better. Keep talking, mate. Maybe we should dress me in drag, as well?”</p>
<p>Liam sighed, jaw clenching, which was his tell that he wasn’t going to put up with Louis’ antics for much longer. Louis didn’t care. He got a little joy out of pushing his buttons. “Hear us out, Lou. The show’s sort of superficial, but we’re using the angle to normalize gay relationships. All the profit will go to LGBT+ outreach programs. It will be great publicity.”</p>
<p>“It’ll make me out to be the gay creep that’ll sexualize his teammates just like all the players think I am,” Louis glared. “No.”</p>
<p>“Louis,” Liam gritted his teeth. “That’s why we’re adjusting their rules. We’re going to let them talk to you freely, and you can talk about how you don’t sexualize your teammates specifically because there’s a time and place for that and you’d prefer someone who would feel the same way or whatever you want. Additionally, all the contestants will be rising artists who have been openly gay from the start, which has made it much harder on them. Gives them publicity and such. Questions?”</p>
<p>Louis refrained. He didn’t exactly trust Liam on this one, but it was better than anything he had going for him. All he could think of was wait it out, but that would only lead to his football career fading away. </p>
<p>“Good. Now that will be recorded this Friday. After it airs a month later, we’ll flood social media with updates on your life, the artists’ lives, and push for more LGBT+ support in the football community. We won’t go overboard on pushing – we just want to show them you’re just the same as them while also being a silent inspiration for the LGBT+ community,” Liam said, hands clasping tightly afterward. “Training will commence as if it were off season individual work. Needless to say, Chelsea won’t be considering you.”</p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to be some inspiration, Liam! I just want to play football!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Liam slammed a hand on the table. “You can’t do that!”</p>
<p>The room went silent, even Louis. Eyes wide, he stared at Liam because he’d never snapped like that before. His heart was racing. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Liam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, Louis, but you can’t just play anymore. You’re different from them, and that scares people, and that’s not your fault, but there are a thousand other kids just like you wanting to do the same thing. Don’t you want to help make it easier for them in ways it wasn’t for you?”</p>
<p>Louis stood up, legs trembling. He was so tired, and his head was pounding. “No, Liam,” Louis snarled. “I don’t care. I fought hard, so they can, too. I don’t give a shit. This political shit is the reason why nobody wants a fag on the team, anyways.”</p>
<p>Liam straightened, eyes turning down like he’d just insulted Liam instead of himself. Louis felt cold at what he’d said, but he believed it. It was all he’d been hearing for months. He looked at the comments and reviews. He knew what everyone was thinking, and he didn’t blame them. It was just football. They just needed to leave it at that. </p>
<p>“Well it doesn’t matter. You’ve signed contracts, so unless you want to go bankrupt within hours, you’ll follow through with our plans.”</p>
<p>Louis hated Liam in that moment. “Fine.”</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Louis watched a few episodes of Naked Attraction. It was absolute rubbish. He hated it. Aside from it being awkward the entire time, he supposed it could offer some minor interest in people. Some parts were humorous, but when he imagined himself in those positions, he wanted to die. This would be humiliating.</p>
<p>“You look like shit,” Liam said the moment he saw him Friday morning. Louis smirked, tipping an invisible hat in his direction. “You watched the show a bit? Are you ready for it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You said they’d get to talk though?” Louis asked, and Liam nodded. “Alright. This is so embarrassing you know. Do I really have to strip at the end of it?” </p>
<p>“We’re taking that away. I didn’t figure you’d appreciate that.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Louis sighed as they entered his dressing room. “Oh yay. Make up.”</p>
<p>The girl organizing the make-up looked up and scowled. “You’ll be thanking the make up soon. Jesus, do you own a brush?”</p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes and hopped in the chair. “You’re charming.”</p>
<p>“No. I’m Lou,” she forced a grin onto her lips. “Sit still and this will be over quickly.”</p>
<p>“Just don’t make me look like a girl.”</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, you’re as bad as a country singer,” Lou huffed. She glanced up at Liam. “Are you sure this one is gay? Because my good mate is one of the contestants, and he doesn’t need to deal with a faker.”</p>
<p>“Who the fuck fakes that they’re gay?” Louis growled. “Shut up and do it already. I want this to be over with as quickly as possible.”</p>
<p>“Better not choose my Haz,” she snipped as she slathered his face in some type of liquid. “He’s way too good for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Louis closed his eyes. “Put on some music, Liam.” Liam did as told, but then he stood directly in front of him. Louis opened his eyes for the time being as Lou worked around him. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>Liam crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t know what crawled up your arse today-,”</p>
<p>“That is so not funny, Payno,” Louis kicked at him, to which Lou slapped his chest and berated him for moving. </p>
<p>“- but you can’t act like a sour-puss out there today. There’s an audience, and you need to honestly be enthusiastic about it.”</p>
<p>Louis scoffed. “Be honest about judging their bodies like that’s all that matters? Really fun.” Lou let out a little giggle, but he was too annoyed to comment on it. “Liam, this isn’t me. I may be a dick, but I’m not this shallow.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” Liam chuckled, but Louis continued to glare. He sighed. “I know, Louis, but have fun with it. You don’t have to make it as shallow as you’ve seen. Ask them questions, comment on their tattoos, talk about what you like. Be positive! The host is good at keeping everything light.”</p>
<p>Louis closed his eyes as Lou quickly swiped over them with tan liquid. “Whatever. Hey, sweetheart, no glitter.”</p>
<p>“Never,” she snorted. “It’s just matte primer, foundation, and concealer. Hair next, and then your clothes.”</p>
<p>Liam stood. “Alright, I’ll see you backstage. Need anything?”</p>
<p>“Some dignity would be nice,” Louis muttered under his breath, but Liam laughed and exited anyways. It was quiet in the room for a while as she moved onto his hair. She was humming some unknown song happily, like she truly enjoyed this job. “You like this show?”</p>
<p>Lou barked out a loud laugh. Her curly, dark hair bounced with her as she laughed. “Fuck no. It pays the bills, that’s all I care about. Hey, can I add some mascara? Trust me, you won’t look ‘girly.’” She said the last part with an eye roll, and suddenly Louis felt bad for saying that, even if he didn’t know why.</p>
<p>“Sure…” he said. “Go for it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, love,” she grinned, pulling out a few more things. Louis didn’t see a hint of color, so he supposed he was okay with it. “This your first time wearing make up?”</p>
<p>“Except for the few times my little sisters used me to practice on,” Louis shrugged. “Us footie players really don’t care for looks.”</p>
<p>Lou hummed, stepping back and focusing again on his hair. “Well, you’re more than just a footie player.” Louis supposed she was right, but it never felt like it before. Honestly, he didn’t know if he wanted to be more than a footie player. It wasn’t ever his dream to be more than the best football player around. “I am glad to hear you’re not like other contestants. I mean, who actually believes in this shit, you know?”</p>
<p>Louis nodded. “Yeah…your friend doesn’t?”</p>
<p>Lou stepped back and then readjusted his hair. “Harry? Nah, not at all. He’s doing it to get noticed without the fear of being shoved into the closet. He does, however, think it will be ‘fun.’”</p>
<p>They both laughed. That was more than Louis could say. </p>
<p>Finally, they were finished, and she pointed him in the direction of backstage where he found Liam. They were almost ready to air, which made Louis’ stomach flutter. He never liked being on camera. He always felt like he was going to screw up. Then again, he really couldn’t screw up more than the time he was outted, so that really should have calmed him. It didn’t.</p>
<p>Finally, a bubbling blonde bloke was calling his name and everyone ushered him on stage. </p>
<p>“Everyone, give Louis Tomlinson a hand!” Cheered the host, whose name was Niall. He gave Louis a hug and quickly turned him to face the audience. “I think we’re all familiar with this guy here. He’s an amazing premier league football player and he has recently just come out of the closet as gay! We’d all like to applaud you for that. I am are sure it wasn’t easy.”</p>
<p>Louis laughed nervously, shifting his feet as he smiled at Niall. The Irishman had an infectious smile that made this conversation noticeably less painful. “Yes, well, I was never given a choice in the matter, but I’m glad I’m out. It’s not been easy, but there’s no price for freedom.”</p>
<p>“Right you are!” Niall agreed. “On that note, would you like to explain why you’re here today?”</p>
<p>Louis blushed and nodded, facing the cameras and trying to ignore the bright lights and audience awaiting his words. “Thank you, Niall. I am here to offer support and funds for the LGBT+ community. All profit from today’s show will go to LGBT+ outreach programs, and all the contestants are rising gay or bi artists that will be given a chance to show their talents to everyone while assuring they will never be given a contract that would force them into the closet. Which, I must add, it a very brave thing to do in such a competitive industry. I applaud them for that.”</p>
<p>Niall started a round of applause, and Louis smiled tightly. He’d had Liam write that for him, and he was very grateful he was able to remember it well enough. </p>
<p>“This will be a fun one!” Niall grinned. “So we have a few variations today. At the end of the show, Tommo here won’t be showing off his bits to us. I know, sad moment. However, to make up for that entertainment, the contestants are now allowed to talk and have been given a microphone. Now let’s get started!”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Louis straightened up, and together they faced the tubes. There were five different colors. Yellow, green, blue, red, and orange.</p>
<p>“Louis, we have taken into consideration what you like and dislike in a partner to try and find you men you’re interested in. What would you say is your most important factor?”</p>
<p>This was the part that he hated. He barely talked about his sexual interests with Zayn, his best mate, so he felt far more exposed than he wanted to be. “Um, I dunno. I like someone I can joke around and have a good time with.”</p>
<p>Niall grinned. “You are known for your stellar pranks among your teammates, Tommo,” he jeered. “Alright then, anything physically?”</p>
<p>Louis gulped and shook his head. “Nope.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I don’t quite believe you,” Niall exclaimed. “Nevertheless, let’s raise the tubes and see their lower halves!”</p>
<p>Even though the tubes raised slowly, Louis wasn’t prepared for the sight before him. “As glamorous as the life of a professional athlete is, I can’t quite say I’ve ever been in the face of five dicks at once.”</p>
<p>Niall gave a hearty laugh, and then a voice came from overhead along with the green tube lighting up, “Oh I don’t believe that for one second!”</p>
<p>Louis gave a surprised laugh, almost forgetting the contestants were able to talk. “Calm yourself, green,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Green has himself a nice sized one,” Niall snickered. “Want to take a closer look?”</p>
<p>Louis smiled into himself, amusement in his eyes. “Sureee,” he hummed, moving forward. “It’s nice.”</p>
<p>It was more than nice. It was quite large and definitely girthy, and Louis really wanted to see it hard. He could only imagine what it’d be like hard. It really wasn’t fair for it to be so big while flaccid. “Oh, that’s convincing,” Green pouted, but Louis could hear the amusement in his deep voice. For his teasing tone, Louis felt his rough voice didn’t match his personality. </p>
<p>“Well what do you want me to say, love? I think everyone here knows it’s giant, alright?” Louis huffed hotly, feeling his cheeks light up. The audience laughed. “Moving on!”</p>
<p>“So green had some hair, as does yellow, blue, and orange. Is that an issue for you?” Niall asked as they moved on to blue. </p>
<p>Louis shrugged. “Nah. Kind of hot. As long as it’s not crazy.”</p>
<p>Niall hummed. “Blue’s is a bit long, isn’t it? Do you ever shave, blue?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” came from blue in a very relaxed tone. He spoke quicker than green did, but he sounded higher than kite. “I’m a fan of all natural things from vegan food to natural scents.”</p>
<p>“Natural scents?” squeaked Louis, who quickly cleared his throat. “No deodorant?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>Louis couldn’t hide his disgust. “Oh,” he said and quickly moved on to red.</p>
<p>“He’s a bit small in the willy, huh?” Niall mused. “Thick, though.”</p>
<p>Louis nodded, biting his lip as they moved onto the next. He really didn’t want to see more dicks. Nobody enjoyed seeing this many flaccid dicks, even those as big as green’s. “It’s all in the way you use it, Nialler.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Niall agreed. “Let’s talk about bums! Turn around, lads.”</p>
<p>Once they turned, Louis scanned them all and was pleased well enough. “They’re all nice. I especially like orange’s. Peachy, really.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, just like my personality,” he said cheekily, and Louis laughed politely, but he really wanted to cringe. Some of these guys were just dopey. Orange was a total twink with a personality to match it seemed, and that was not his type. Yellow hadn’t said a word, and Louis hated that. Blue was almost unhealthily skinny. Red was too muscular. He’d bet they couldn’t even effectively do missionary.</p>
<p>“Any other bums stand out?”</p>
<p>Green gave a soft laugh. “I can’t see anything, but I’d bet my guitar that none of our bums are as good as Louis’ own bum.”</p>
<p>Louis raised his eyebrows and made his way over to the green tube. “Is that so?”</p>
<p>Green shifted on his long legs, making his little bum jiggle. It was cute and pert. His legs were very toned, to the point that Louis felt himself twitch in his jeans. “You’re quite fit. Do you play football, as well? Is that how you know me?”</p>
<p>Green gave a hearty laugh. “You know, for as much as I love football, you’d think I’d be better at it myself.” Louis grinned. At least he’d admit it. That was kind of charming. Louis normally didn’t find his chipper attitude attractive in men, but with his deep, slow voice it intrigued him more than he liked to admit. “Want to give me a private lesson?”</p>
<p>Louis smirked to himself. “You’re bold, Green. Just out of curiosity, who here knows who I am?”</p>
<p>“Turn around if you do,” Niall offered. </p>
<p>They all turned around. It was decently unexpected, honestly. “Turn around if you watch football.”</p>
<p>Green was the only one to turn. Louis sighed to himself silently. He didn’t mind guys who didn’t like sports, but having to explain the basics of football got annoying eventually. He once secretly dated a model he met at a fashion show that didn’t know you couldn’t use your hands, and it got old within two weeks. More importantly, he was a little freaked that these guys still knew who he was. It was probably from getting outted. For some reason, he could imagine them taking the raunchy pictures and wanking to them. It made him feel a little grossed out.</p>
<p>“Alright, it’s time to eliminate one person. Who will it be, Louis?”</p>
<p>Louis sighed. He could honestly eliminate three of them already, but he knew he had to play the game. “Alright. Orange.”</p>
<p>“Can we ask why?” </p>
<p>“He’s very perky. Nothing wrong with that, but I don’t have a lot of patience for that when I’m in a relationship,” Louis tried to phrase it as nicely as possible, but he caught Liam face palming himself on the side stage. </p>
<p>“Fair enough. Alright, let’s meet who you’ve turned down!”</p>
<p>Orange walked to center stage loud and proud. “Tell us about yourself, Orange,” Niall offered, and then he told everyone about his acting career. Louis was decently sure he hinted at doing some stripping on the side when he went into his side story. He felt bad, but he also felt like he’d dodged a bullet. Louis was not into twinks – he was the twink.</p>
<p>The next portion exposed was their upper bodies, stopping just below their necks. </p>
<p>“Ooo! I love tattoos!” Louis grinned, walking straight to yellow. He had very colorful tattoos, though, which Louis never was a fan of. Beside him, though, stood green, who had many tattoos along his forearms, much like himself. “I like Green’s tattoos. Grunge vibe. Honestly, I have a few that match his, come to think of it.”</p>
<p>“Do you prefer a guy with tattoos?” Niall asked. The rest of them didn’t have tattoos. </p>
<p>“I like them. Tells me a bit about them. For instance, what do you do, Green?”</p>
<p>“I sing and write music,” he said, shifting on his feet. Louis’ eyes raked up his chest. He had some larger tattoos, as well, all spread out among his toned chest. He was thin, but he was lean with muscles and the hint of abs that Louis would love to run his tongue along. </p>
<p>“Right, so I’d bet he likes rock music to some degree, and so do I. I’d also bet he didn’t have it the easiest growing up, and I like a guy with a little resilience.”</p>
<p>“High standards,” scoffed red. </p>
<p>Red had no tattoos. His body was quite thick, which Louis normally wouldn’t complain about, but it was as smooth as a baby’s butt and almost expertly trimmed. “See, Red here I’d bet is meticulous when he works out. I don’t think I’d work well with somebody if they’re not flexible. What do you do, Red?”</p>
<p>“I’m an actor,” he said, voice leaking with cockiness. He was almost overly masculine, and Louis hated people like that, straight or gay. “I like things the way I do because I know what works.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Louis laughed. “I think I’ve got to let you go. Sorry, lad.”</p>
<p>The tube raised, and Louis had to admit he was very attractive, but it was in a gym-rat way that he absolutely hated. He’d make a good actor, too, because he had so much pride he didn’t even look at Louis as he gave the TV a brief summary about himself. </p>
<p>“Now for everyone’s favorite part! Let’s see these faces!”</p>
<p>When the tubes raised, Louis honestly was expecting disappointment. He had expectations built in his mind, and most of the time, the resulting men normally disappointed him. There was a reason he’d never had issues with being closeted before. Most guys just weren’t his type. </p>
<p>Green, though, definitely was. </p>
<p>He had these curls that framed his gorgeous, chiseled heart shaped face. His dark curls nearly reached his broad shoulders, and all Louis wanted to do was run his hands through it. He could have handled that without a hitch in his step, but he had piercing green eyes, so big and twinkling, and they wouldn’t let his eyes drift away. </p>
<p>“I think you’ve killed him, Green,” Niall laughed heartily, pounding Louis on the back hard enough to shake him into reality. “What is it you like about him?”</p>
<p>“Um, everything?” Louis questioned, looking at Niall and wondering if he honestly didn’t have eyes. Niall coughed, and it reminded him they were on a show and Louis needed to answer. “Oh, um, I’m a sucker for curls. And green eyes. And dimples.”</p>
<p>The comments made Green grin even more. His dimple made Louis’s heart ache. He really needed to poke it. Or kiss those pillow lips. He was honestly made to perfection. </p>
<p>“Yellow has some curls, too,” Niall said, so they walked in front of him. Yellow was this meek, tiny nerd-like guy with an afro fit for the seventies. The afro was amusing, but Louis could see himself smothering in his hair just trying to cuddle him. He was also only his height, which wasn’t a problem, but he couldn’t picture having sex with him at all. He also didn’t speak.</p>
<p>“Yes, and beautiful eyes,” Louis grinned, offering him a wink just to see his reaction. Yellow ducked his head and curled in on himself. “What do you do?”</p>
<p>“I paint,” he mumbled, hands wringing. “Also, I don’t watch football, but I’m a big fan of yours.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Louis frowned. “Thanks.” He didn’t understand how he was a fan when he really hadn’t made much of a presence for himself aside from football. He’d done minimal interviews and only a handful of sponsors, and his social media was dryer than the Sahara Desert. Then, Yellow giggled and it sounded like a school-girl. </p>
<p>“What do you think of blue?”</p>
<p>Blue’s hair was nearing his elbows, and it was extremely greasy, as if it hadn’t been washed in weeks. His skin was blotchy and pale, and he was skinny enough to make Louis suspect he used some type of drug. He was also insanely tall to the point Louis’ head probably only met his shoulder. Tall was good, but this seemed nearly disproportionate.</p>
<p>“Very handsome,” Louis lied through his teeth. “Dunno if I could hang with him, to be honest.”</p>
<p>“You are quite tiny,” he chuckled smugly, accent thick. Louis smiled tightly and moved on. He hated people commenting about his size, at least in that manner. He got it enough from his teammates. </p>
<p>“Ready to decide who to send home?” Niall asked. </p>
<p>Louis nodded. “They’re all very handsome, but I think I’ve got to send home blue. Sorry, mate.”</p>
<p>“No harm done,” he said as he hopped off the stage and met them in the middle. His eyes trailed up and down Louis’ body, making him frown with disgust. He wasn’t betting anything good would come out of this show, but he definitely wasn’t looking for a sleaze ball that blatantly checked him out and felt the need to comment on his height. “My loss, though.”</p>
<p>Louis rocked back on his heels and stepped back so he could tell the world about himself. He waited between Green and Yellow tube, accidentally getting closer than he intended to Green, who leaned down and whispered, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to cop a feel.”</p>
<p>Louis jumped, covering his microphone and breathing deeply. “Sorry, Curly, I’ll save that for later,” he said with a wink. Harry’s eyes gleamed with excitement. </p>
<p>“Oh really? I don’t even need to woo you off your feet with my singing?” Curly also covered his microphone as he grinned, leaning closer to Louis. It made his heart jump. “You sound already predetermined on me, myself, and I,” he said as he fluttered his lashes, making Louis fight to hold back a wide smile. </p>
<p>“You may be a fan, but this guy seems like a super fan.”</p>
<p>“There’s a difference?” Curly asked, frowning curiously at him. It was kind of adorable because Louis fully expected he’d one day experience super fans like Yellow. Maybe he’d be around to help him cope with them. </p>
<p>That was a surprising thought.</p>
<p>“Big difference. Regular fans are great – support you for your skills. Some are even hot, like yourself,” Louis smirked, loving the blush that graced Harry’s face at that. “Super fans idolize you for some weird reason. Could be looks. Could be some fetish. Either way, it’s not for you, just something superficial. It can get creepy and gross.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, that’s where you’ve gotten me wrong. I only like you for your looks. Nothing to do with your wits on the field or the way you’ve handled all the shit you’ve been through,” Curly said, voice dripping sarcasm as he offered him a smile that was more reassuring than bright. For the first time in months, Louis felt a flutter of hope, like maybe going through all this ‘out’ bullshit was worth it.</p>
<p>“Looks like Tommo’s truly invested in getting to know these contestants!” Niall laughed as he roughly pulled Louis from his spot by Curly. Flustered, he laughed and nodded. </p>
<p>“Totally!”</p>
<p>“Well, now that you’ve really gotten to know them, it’s time for our special edition of the final round. They’ll both give us a display of their form of art. Yellow here is an artist, so he’ll give us a sketch. Meanwhile, Green is going to give us a performance of one of his songs! But first, sadly, they’re going to change into their clothes so we don’t have to watch their willies flop around! We’ll be back after a short commercial break.”</p>
<p>Some stage managers got yellow a desk and some sketching material, and then they brought out a microphone. The two men changed swiftly and joined everyone back on stage. Once the cameras were rolling again, Niall welcomed everyone back and Curly settled himself in front of the microphone with a guitar. His curls were now held back with a scarf, and Louis swore he’d never seen someone look so beautiful. He was the epitome of peace and beauty. </p>
<p>“I feel like they’re trying to woo me. This is so weird,” Louis laughed as he sat himself in a chair next to Niall to watch the performance. </p>
<p>“Well, they kind of are,” Niall grinned. He stood up and looked at the crowd and cameras. “Everybody, this is Harry Styles singing his song Sweet Creature!”</p>
<p>Louis had been expecting a mediocre singer. He’d also been expecting a cover of a song. Instead, he got Harry Styles, who lived up to his pop star name. His voice was incredible. For as deep as he normally talked, he could sing just as high or low as he wanted. </p>
<p>And the entire time, he stared at Louis. It was a happier song, but there was pain in his voice that not many singers could convey. </p>
<p>Louis was thankful he was sitting because by the end of the performance, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand. The entire audience stood up and cheered, but all he could manage was to stare pathetically and eventually find the ability to clap. Curly – Harry was grinning like an absolute idiot, and Louis loved that. </p>
<p>“What a performance? Harry, if I do say so myself, you’re on your way, mate!” Niall exclaimed loudly, jumping up on stage and wrapping him in a hug. </p>
<p>“I’d hope you’d say that considering we’re flat mates,” Harry chuckled, making the audience laugh. Louis frowned, and then he connected that this was most likely the friend Lou had mentioned because Louis fully believed he didn’t deserve Harry Styles like Lou said. </p>
<p>“Curly, that was fucking amazing,” Louis finally breathed, rushing up on stage and pulling Harry into a hug. He’d meant it to be brief, but Harry hugged like a koala bear, and Louis really wasn’t strong enough to fight that. It turned from a side hug to a full, deep, face-to-face hug that took that air from his lungs.</p>
<p>Louis couldn’t remember the last time someone outside his family hugged him with such intensity.</p>
<p>When Harry let go, he had an adorable smirk on his lips, like he knew just how much he’d blown Louis away. He probably did. </p>
<p>“Oh, and it looks like Yellow, also known as Leonard Jenkins, has finished his sketch. Let’s see what he has for us!”</p>
<p>Niall and the crowd gave a round of applause as Leonard joined them on stage with a giant sketchpad the size of Louis’ torso. Leonard offered him a nervous, extremely hopeful smile. Then, he turned the sketch around and Louis got genuinely scared. </p>
<p>It was an image of him, naked, wrapped around a football to hide his dick. He was lying on his side and had a sultry expression he was decently sure he’d never made before in his life. </p>
<p>Louis hadn’t been more disgusted by a piece of art in his life. </p>
<p>“Um,” he brushed a hand over his hair, unsure what to say from here. “That’s me. Why?”</p>
<p>Leonard shrugged, looking at his feet with a smile fit for a stalker. Around this time was when he truly worried he was one. “You’re beautiful. I wanted to paint something beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Right…” Louis said, rocking back on his heels. “Niall, thoughts?”</p>
<p>Niall peered closely at the sketch, mirth leaking onto his face. “Honestly, I love it. Really, you should frame it, Tommo.”</p>
<p>“You’re not helpful,” Louis whined. He could feel Liam’s eyes pressing into him, ready to murder him at the moment’s notice that he’d run his mouth like he wanted to. Maybe even more influential was the intense gaze held by Harry Styles himself. Louis couldn’t read what his take on the sketch was, but he had a bad feeling that he’d be upset with Louis if he said negative things about art. “Leonard, all I can say is you have mad skills to do that in five minutes.”</p>
<p>“You think so?” Leonard chirped excitedly, like he’d just proposed to him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m a football player,” Louis breathed. </p>
<p>“Yes, but a beautiful one at that,” Leonard breathed. “Someone with such beauty must know art.”</p>
<p>At that, Harry let out a little giggle behind him, quickly turning it into a couch. Louis looked over his shoulder and glared, wishing he could laugh along with him because he’d never met someone so cheesy before in his life. It wasn’t even in a cute way. It was in a way that made Louis very uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Alright! Two great artists, but Louis, who will you choose to go on a date with?” Niall grinned mischievously, and that made Louis want to laugh even more. If Niall thought this was a hard decision, he was sorely mistaken.</p>
<p>“You know, I think I’m going to go with Curly here,” Louis said without further debate. </p>
<p>“Dammit,” Leonard cursed under his breath. His body was nearly trembling. “That fucking sucks!” he yelled as he took the sketch and ripped it apart. Louis jumped back in surprise, finding a large hand settle on his shoulder and pull him back more. “Dammit,” he muttered more to himself in a slightly calmer tone, and then he walked off. </p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t want to talk about where we can find more of your work? No?” Niall asked, looking a little alarmed. “Right, well, Harry, how about yourself? Care to tell us where we could find your music?”</p>
<p>Harry smiled widely. “I’ve not recorded anything, but I perform every weekend at Bar Princess Park. Hopefully in the future I’ll get to record my work.”</p>
<p>“Well, we certainly hope so,” Niall said. “We won’t hold you back any longer. Go on your date!”</p>
<p>Louis and Harry waved to the crowd as they walked out through the aisle. People cheered them on, so Louis grabbed Harry’s hand to amp them up. Once they were ushered into a car, Louis felt like he could breathe finally. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. </p>
<p>It was over. The stupid show was over. It was as draining as he’d imagined. </p>
<p>“Alright there?” Harry’s deep voice asked, making Louis’ eyes jolt open. He looked at Harry and felt a little guilty. </p>
<p>“I, uh, really didn’t want to do that show,” Louis bit his lip. “It’s not me.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “I don’t think anyone thought that was you. Do you realize you were stiff and clutching your wrists the entire time? And yes, I do take offense that you hardly looked below my chest once the tubes were raised.”</p>
<p>Louis’ mouth dropped open, and then he was laughing. “What? No! I-,”</p>
<p>“I, on the other hand, was perfectly at ease. Being naked is…freeing.” Harry smirked. “What about yourself? Fancy being naked at times?”</p>
<p>Louis smirked. His nerves had stopped jumping around and finally they stood still and buzzed, the anticipation building like it would with anyone he’d meet at a club. He knew this. This feeling was familiar but never the same. </p>
<p>He scooted closer, leg bumping into his. “With the right person? Absolutely,” he hummed, hand moving to rest on Harry’s knee. “By the way, I checked you out quite a lot before your tube was raised.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled lustrously, “Yeah? More than Leonard? He might have been crazy, but he was sort of cute.”</p>
<p>Louis raised an eyebrow. “Maybe to you, Styles, but I don’t enjoy dominating in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Harry licked his lips. “Funnily enough, I do.”</p>
<p>Louis felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. “I’m not sure if someone as adorable as you could dish out commands.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed brightly, and in a second flat his hand reached out and gripped his hip so hard it made Louis gasp. His eyes darkened, boring into Louis’ with a burning intensity. “And I’m not sure someone as mouthy as you can take my commands. Want to test it out?”</p>
<p>There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him they had other stuff to do, but Louis actively ignored that voice in favor of nodding. His lip was nearly bleeding with how hard he was biting it, but when the wicked grin appeared on Harry’s red lips, Louis didn’t care. </p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Louis breathed, and then he leaned forward and tapped on the divider. “Driver, reroute to my house, please.” The divider rolled down, causing Louis to sit back with a frown. Then, Liam’s face appeared. “Oh, gross. Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Harry’s hands pulled Louis back as he laughed into his neck. “Be nice, Lou.”</p>
<p>Lou. He liked that. </p>
<p>“I am here,” Liam sighed tiredly with a glare in their direction, “because I recognized that look in your eyes, Louis. I knew you’d try to ditch this date, but you can’t. And you two need to put your bedroom eyes away. We’re doing this to normalize a gay relationship – not to sexualize it.”</p>
<p>Harry giggled. “We could do both. We are two fairly attractive people.”</p>
<p>Liam wasn’t amused like Louis was. “We can save that conversation for later. For now, the crew is going to film parts of your date, and then catch up with you two months later. If you could, have them film you two discussing the pros and cons of the show and how Louis’ handled being outted. I’ll be in charge of the final edit so don’t worry if you let anything too much slip.”</p>
<p>“I hate you, you know,” Louis sneered, crossing his arms over his chest and falling back against the seat, no longer interested in anything that had to do with this date. Aside from Harry himself. </p>
<p>“You didn’t always. Remember that! And we are here.” Liam said with relief evident in his tone. He looked between the two of them cautiously. “I’m going home now. After the date is over is up to you two, but don’t let anything make you hate each other. We need a halfway decent life update in two months.”</p>
<p>“I think I hate him, as well,” Harry commented to Louis, making them both laugh. “Nice to meet you, Boss man.”</p>
<p>“Liam,” he provided, to which Harry smiled tightly and opened the door. </p>
<p>Louis scooted out and found them standing outside of an Italian restaurant. “Of course he’d try to cock block me by making me eat Italian. He knows I get so bloated I can’t move when I eat pasta.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed, hand pressing on the small of his back and ushering them inside before the sprinkling of rain picked up more. There was a twinkle in his eye as he bent down and hurriedly said, “That’s alright. I don’t mind to do all the work if you want.”</p>
<p>“Jesus,” Louis breathed, fingers digging into his wrist. “This is going to be a long date.” </p>
<p>The waiter led them to a private room in the back, and the camera crew set up one camera slightly away from their table. They gave them the instructions to click a few buttons to start rolling. Louis was grateful the entirety of the date wasn’t going to be recorded. </p>
<p>Once they finally got settled in, Louis took a deep breath and looked at Harry. “We can talk about your stuff now if you’d like to get it off your chest. You seem wound up.”</p>
<p>Louis smiled gratefully but shook his head. “I’m really much more interested in hearing about you. It’s rather unfair you knew so much about me beforehand.”</p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow dubiously. “Well, I find it unfair you know what I look like naked while I’ve never seen you naked.”</p>
<p>Louis waved a hand. “Sure you have! Leonard was spot on.”</p>
<p>Harry let out a honking laugh that sounded far from attractive, but it somehow made Louis want to kiss him more. It was unique and sort of adorable. </p>
<p>“Well, I live in Manchester right now in the shittiest flat I share with Niall,” Harry began. He’d gone to a university and got a bullshit degree in essentially ‘how to sing’ that made his mother proud and allows him to pay some rent via music lessons. Now, he was trying his luck with fame. </p>
<p>“Sounds like an easy life,” Louis hummed, eyeing Harry as he worked at his salad. He was as slow an eater as he was a talker. “But nobody’s life is easy.”</p>
<p>Harry offered a sheepish smile. “Correct you are,” he laughed. “I mean, I grew up without a dad. That’s rough enough as it is, but…let’s just say what you’re going through right now? I went through it in my upper level classes. Not the same, but nobody’s coming out stories are ever the same really.”</p>
<p>Louis felt his throat thicken at the thought of what that meant. Teenagers were brutal when it came to anybody different. </p>
<p>“Then again, I was already bullied for being in theater,” Harry snickered. “Not a big leap. I bet you never even had the option to come out back then, did you?”</p>
<p>“I-,” Louis faltered, thinking about where this conversation was heading. With a heavy sigh, he motioned to the cameras. “I think this is something that needs to be recorded.”</p>
<p>Harry pursed his lips, green eyes bouncing with concern. “I’m sorry you have to do this,” he said as the red dot blinked on. “You clearly aren’t comfortable telling your feelings to the world.”</p>
<p>Louis shrugged, sipping on a glass of wine because this date had turned into a late lunch, and he could really use some wine. He offered a brisk, mirthless laugh. “It’s not like you hear Beckham talking about his sex life, do you?”</p>
<p>“It’s more than that, though, isn’t it?” Harry challenged in a similar, nearly defeated tone. “It shouldn’t be more than that, but just because it’s uncommon, you have to defend yourself, even in things unrelated to anyone’s sex life.”</p>
<p>Harry failed to mention he was also quite the charmer once he got the words out. “Exactly right, mate,” Louis nodded, sitting up and finding himself actually enjoying this conversation. It wasn’t something he’d ever talked about before, even with Zayn. They’d just never questioned coming out of the closet.</p>
<p>“How has it been since you’ve come out?” Harry asked, glancing offhand at the cameras. “Be honest. We can turn it off,” he reached over to do so, but Louis waved him away. Liam wouldn’t let himself be made the emotional stereotype on camera, but some of the things he said may be good to get out to the world. </p>
<p>“It’s been shit, truly,” Louis laughed. “If I’m being honest, I’ve never been much of a trailblazer myself. All I wanted to do was play football, but now I’ll always be known as the first gay football player in the Premier League. It’s not what I envisioned for myself.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes turned down at that, and Louis was scared he’d disappointed him. He probably did. Just from his style of dress, Louis knew Harry was very outspoken about his flamboyant side. Louis admired that in him a lot. A very small part of him wondered if he’d ever be able to do the same, but most of him was almost scared by it. He was out to the world, and it still scared him. He didn’t know why though. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry it’s not what you had in mind,” Harry said. “As frustrating as that is, I do hope you consider how great of a position you’re in now, though. Be proud that you get to represent us because it’s not easy to do what you’re doing. Once you push past the harassment and repression – and once somebody sues Chelsea for homophobia! – ”</p>
<p>Louis gave a delighted laugh at that because Harry looked so upset on his behalf it was cute. Then, Harry’s eyes softened again and looked at Louis with a pleading desire to get him to see where he was coming from. </p>
<p>“- think of all the good you can do with this new platform. And think of all the people you’ll prove wrong when you show them a gay man can help win a world cup!”</p>
<p>And he was essentially saying the same thing as Liam, but for some reason, Louis got it now. Harry was genuinely enthusiastic about it, probably because he could be one of the ones affected, or people he knew. Maybe he once saw himself in a similar position to Louis. Maybe these were relatively his dreams that Louis now would live out. </p>
<p>“Louis?” Harry asked, leaning forward and waving a hand in front of his face. Louis smiled tightly, trying to rid himself of the burning in his throat. </p>
<p>“Sorry, uh,” he blushed, looking at his hands. “I never thought of it that way.” He took a moment to gather his thought. “I guess I’d say I’m not used to the looks and whispers and shitty jokes yet, but as long as I get to play again, it will be worth it. Eventually, the football world – and people in general – will have to get over the fact that I sleep with guys.” Louis cracked a smile. “After all, it’s a little self-conceited and stupid to think any aspect of my sexuality is used when I play football. It’s a fucking sport!”</p>
<p>Harry offered him a tentative smile alongside cute, nearly stifled giggles. His foot knocked into Louis’ under the table, making his tense body relax a bit. “Exactly. Time and place for that. Like today. Was it weird?”</p>
<p>Louis’ eyes went wide as he nodded strongly. “Yes,” he snickered. “I don’t usually judge who I’d like to date – and really even hook up with – off their bodies. I’ve had some shit sex with a ten-out-of-ten idiot who doesn’t know how to top properly, and that’s on his skills.”</p>
<p>“It’s a talent. I won’t lie,” Harry brushed his shoulders in show, making Louis roll his eyes and slap him teasingly. “I agree, though. A good personality can make up for looks, and personality is what really matters when it comes to sex anyhow. Even more in a relationship.”</p>
<p>Louis smiled to himself. He was liking Harry more and more. He hadn’t been expecting such a deep side hidden away in the angelic-like man-child. It was refreshing and kept him on his toes. </p>
<p>“Even so, I think this episode got it right,” Louis snickered.</p>
<p>“I agree,” Harry again wrapped his foot around Louis’ ankle. This time, he didn’t pull away. “Speaking of, why don’t we work on letting me see your actual naked body?” </p>
<p>Louis’ eyebrows shot to his forehead, and he quickly stood, nearly spilling his drink in the process. “Check please,” he said, voice far too high for his liking. He glanced at the camera and scowled. “That’s enough of this.” He promptly turned it off.</p>
<p>They managed not to maul each other in the ride home. Instead, Harry began humming to the song on the radio. It was something by Hozier. </p>
<p>“You know I used to sing,” Louis grinned as he settled in his seat, propping one leg up to get comfortable watching Harry hum the words of a song he didn’t know. His green eyes lit up, and then he scooted basically into Louis’ seat. He wasn’t complaining. </p>
<p>“Really? Let’s hear it!” Harry grinned, one arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him completely onto his lap. “Please. The divider is closed. It’s just us.”</p>
<p>With a laugh, Louis shook his head. “Not sure if I can. You teach people how to sing, so you’ll be extra critical.” Harry rolled his eyes. It was adorable. Everything he did was adorable yet also somehow hot. It should have been impossible, but it only made sense with his curls and eyes. “You even roll your eyes slow, Curly. I’m sort of afraid to take you to bed. Will you fuck me slow, as well?”</p>
<p>Harry laughed shortly and sarcastically, and then he gripped Louis’ hips and pulled him around so he straddled his lap. Louis gasped quietly, eyes dilating and struggling to take in Harry while they were so close. He smelled fresh and clean with a hint of an intoxicating scent unique to Harry. It was relaxing. </p>
<p>“Just for that, I’m not holding anything back,” Harry licked his lips, drawing Louis’ eyes to the action. God, he really wanted to kiss him. It was killing him because he was right there. “I really hope we work out, Tomlinson, because I bet you’d make for a mouthy little sub, huh?”</p>
<p>Louis’ eyebrows raised expectantly. “Bold words assuming I’m into that.”</p>
<p>Harry scoffed. “Aren’t all you famous people? It’s not my first time being with a celebrity.”</p>
<p>Louis scowled. “Please don’t call me that,” he huffed, and Harry pushed back a strand of his hair in response. “I mean…I am. It’s not because I’m famous, though.”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “It might be different when you’re closeted. Most of the girls have done it all and get bored with anything less than hardcore, but you can kind of tell they’re fucked out, you know?”</p>
<p>Louis snorted. “I don’t date girls, so I’ll take your word for it. Good to know you’re not after me just for the fame.”</p>
<p>Harry giggled. “Well, that helped originally, but if I didn’t actually like you, I wouldn’t be asking for your number right now.”</p>
<p>“Are you?” Louis tugged on a curl. </p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Louis wound his hands in his curls, savoring the softness of them. “Depends on how good you kiss me.”</p>
<p>Harry scoffed. “You should just give it to me now. I’m an amazing kisser.”</p>
<p>“Prove it,” Louis breathed, not waiting for Harry to move forward and press their lips together.</p>
<p>His were soft and supple, and he quickly licked at them, and Louis loved feeling his tongue against his mouth. Harry kissed him harder, more pressing, but oh so slowly. Louis’ hands wound deeper in his curls, pulling on them enough to get a low whine out of Harry. It made his dick jump. Everything about Harry was sexy, but the deep, roughness of his voice was one of Louis’ favorites. He could just imagine the whispered dirty words making him go crazy. </p>
<p>Harry’s hands slid down to Louis’ bum, squeezing roughly and making Louis grind into him. “Can’t wait to absolutely wreck your amazing bum,” Harry breathed into his mouth, tongue twining with Louis’ eagerly. It made his head spin dizzily. </p>
<p>“Have you thought about it?” Louis smirked as Harry’s lips attached to his neck, sucking and kissing in a way that made Louis feel like he was going to combust. “Bet you got on the show just because I was there, huh?”</p>
<p>Harry groaned, nipping his skin lightly before pulling back. “Sort of.”</p>
<p>“Sort of?” Louis grinned, licking his lips. He didn’t know why he found Harry being a fan of his hot, but it was. Normally, fans never came on to him because they were all straight men. The few times they did, it was more along the lines of Leonard. </p>
<p>“Like, my friends signed me up because they knew I liked watching you-,”</p>
<p>“You fancied me,” Louis supplied, hands tugging on his curls. Harry’s eyes visibly darkened. “It’s okay. You can say it.”</p>
<p>“Fucking cocky bastard,” Harry squeezed his bum as he grinned into his shoulder. When he pulled back, he looked at Louis with no shame at all. “Alright, fine. When you played for Manchester United I thought about it. Those uniforms really fit you nice. But! It was all theoretical. I didn’t think I’d actually ever get to…this.”</p>
<p>And by this, Harry meant squeeze his bottom and kiss him hungrily, which he did again, catching Louis off guard and sending them into the panel with a groan. </p>
<p>“Thinking about it now?” Louis breathed, hand slipping between them to rub at Harry’s dick, which made his hands tighten around Louis. “I am.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Harry huffed. “Yeah. Can’t stop, really.”</p>
<p>Louis bit his lip, making a split-second decision before pulling himself directly against Harry’s chest, grinding his hips down into Harry’s dick, savoring the feel of it against his bum. “Let’s do it now. Please, Haz. I can’t take it. Right here. I-,”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the divider was sliding open and a tired voice said, “Let’s not do that. I can still hear you, Mr. Tomlinson, even if it is muffled. Additionally, we’ve arrived at your hotel.”</p>
<p>“Thank god,” Louis breathed, reaching for the door. “Sorry, dude!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” he sighed, and Louis made a mental note to have Liam tip him well. It was the driver from the show, not his normal personal driver who had the smarts to soundproof the divider and never cared what he did back there because he was paid well enough not to. Louis understood, even if he was a bit miffed at that revelation.</p>
<p>“Take me to bed, Harry!” Louis exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his neck and falling back against the opened door, pulling Harry along with him. Nearly falling, Harry managed to keep them upright, so Louis took the opportunity to start kissing along his neck. </p>
<p>“You’re not that light, you – ah!” Harry began and interrupted himself with a scream, hands tensing at the back of Louis’ thighs, and he quickly understood why. People were all around them with cameras going off and shouting questions at them left and right. </p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake,” Louis groaned, dropping himself back onto the ground. </p>
<p>“Newest hook up?”</p>
<p>“Is that your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Are you the girl in the relationship?”</p>
<p>“Are you a bottom, Tommo?”</p>
<p>And Louis was just so annoyed. They’d been outside his gates at home since he had been forced out. He didn’t think the press would have found him in a city hours away from his home. They’d even had a decently private dining area, but he supposed that wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>He clenched his first, feeling the urge to swing at the first one who got in his way to his privacy with the angel wrapped around him, but then Harry’s fingers pried between his. “You’re better than them,” he whispered into his ear, and his words from earlier in the dinner came to mind. </p>
<p>Louis didn’t want to let the world in on his secrets, but if he had to, Harry was right. He needed to take it with pride so others wouldn’t have to in the future.</p>
<p>“Yeah I take dick up my arse. Got a problem with that? I’d love to see you lot try it. Harder than you think.”</p>
<p>“Pun intended!” Harry giggled, trailing close to Louis as he pushed through the crowd of people and shoved Harry through the revolving doors to the lobby. </p>
<p>Once Harry entered, Louis turned around and stared into their flashing lights and recorders. “By the way, his name is Harry Styles, and he’s a wicked singer. Busy your time checking him out instead of stalking me. Thanks, lads.”</p>
<p>Louis smiled tightly, only flipping them off briefly before he disappeared inside. Harry was waiting for him with a sheepish grin. “You didn’t have to say that, Lou,” Harry snorted, slipping his hand into Louis’. They made a brisk pace to the elevators.</p>
<p>“You want to be famous, right? Welcome to the life, love,” Louis snorted, and Harry elbowed him roughly in the side.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I want,” he pouted. “I want to make music. Maybe have my music be famous. Not especially me…”</p>
<p>Louis punched his floor and stepped beside Harry, lifting an eyebrow. “Yeah, well, it’s a package deal, you know.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, not commenting on it more. Once the elevator opened, Louis shoved Harry in his room and fell back against the door with a loud scream. “Oh, stop being dramatic,” Harry laughed as he fell back against the bed.</p>
<p>“Me head’s buzzing, Harry.” He rubbed at his temples in frustration, eyes closed. “It’s all the fooking time.” He glanced at Harry’s large, patient eyes and felt his throat close. “’M sorry, love. Think ‘m making meself out to be quite ugly right now, yeah?”</p>
<p>Then, Harry had the audacity to giggle. He actually laughed and walked over to Louis, still grinning like an idiot. It only made Louis scowl harder. </p>
<p>“You think this is funny?”</p>
<p>Again, Harry laughed, high pitched and bubbly. His hands gently gripped Louis’ wrist while he stepped so close, pinning Louis against the door firmly. “No, but I do think you’re adorable when you’re stressed. Your accents get all thick. I love it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck off,” Louis pouted, beginning to move forward and out of Harry’s grasp, but Harry quickly tightened his grip around his wrists, smile slipping into a mystic gaze as he seemed to analyze every inch of his face. “What are you doing? Stop being weird.”</p>
<p>“Stop fidgeting,” Harry said in his slow tone that washed over his ears. Louis tried again to break free of his hold, but this time Harry slammed them against the wall hard enough to hurt a little. Louis gasped, eyes narrowing. “Stop moving. Stop thinking. Let me have control, alright?”</p>
<p>That was hot. It was so hot because Louis hadn’t really seen it coming. Harry had some balls to test him when he was close to freaking out, but it paid off. Louis gave a curt nod, which made a smile grace Harry’s lips. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” he whispered hotly into his ear seconds before he started kissing him there, making Louis whimper and fall into his hold. Harry nosed down his neck, hot breaths making Louis squirm beneath him, hips bucking forward. Instantly, Harry moved a hand down and pressed him against the wall. “Don’t be greedy.”</p>
<p>“Haz,” Louis rasped, eyes locking with his green ones. “Don’t tease.”</p>
<p>Harry smirked, licking his lips as he pressed his entire body against Louis’, making the smaller man groan audibly. “Don’t tease?” Harry repeated, lips ghosted along his jaw. It was making his head spin. “You don’t tell me what to do. One more slip up and I’ll have to punish you. Understood?”</p>
<p>Louis sighed, feeling his energy drain from him with every breath. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Harry’s thumb pressed harder into his hip. His eyes were alight with power, and it made Louis much weaker than he expected someone as innocent looking as Harry could. “Do you have lube?” Louis nodded meekly. “Get it.”</p>
<p>Louis slipped out of his grasp and found the lube and condoms in his bag. When he turned around, Harry was shirtless and watching him with a deadly expression. Louis smirked to himself, eyes licking up and down the deadly body he’d been thinking about all day long. </p>
<p>“Come here,” Harry sat down on the bed, patting his jean-clad thighs, and Louis was quick to do as told. When Louis sat in his lap, Harry’s hands instantly slipped his shirt over his head. “My beautiful boy.”</p>
<p>Louis whined, but he didn’t say another word, not wanting to delay Harry again. His large hands ran down his sides delicately, slipping underneath his jeans and resting firmly on his bum. Suddenly, he pulled Louis directly against his chest, bare skin burning each other hotly. His lips ghosted up his neck until they rested against his lips, not kissing him just yet. </p>
<p>“Do you want this?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Louis’ hands gripped his large shoulders, grinding his hips against his hard abs. He wasn’t fully hard, but he was close.</p>
<p>Harry licked over his lips once before he finally closed the space between them. His lips were as plush as they looked, and they moved against Louis’ fast and hard and desperately. It was a lot to take, making Louis’ body tingle with captive desire. It was a like a dam broke loose, and Louis couldn’t stop himself from tangling his fingers in his curls and pulling roughly as he moved his hips against Harry. </p>
<p>Louis licked into his mouth, desperate to feel every inch of Harry, whose tongue showed no shame as it clashed with his own. Both of them groaned, and then Harry was yanking his trousers and pants off in one go, dropping to his knees and looking up at Louis with a twinkle in his eyes. “Head or rimmed, babe?”</p>
<p>Louis’ hips bucked up as he fell back on the bed. “Rim. Rim, rim, rim, please,” he rasped, and then Harry grabbed his thighs and turned him onto his stomach. When Louis felt the hot heat of his breath between his cheeks, he whimpered. </p>
<p>That earned him a hard smack to his bum, making him jump into the bed. </p>
<p>“Thought you said I had one more slip up before punishment,” Louis ground out, grinning just because he could picture the way Harry’s eyes would sharpen at his words. There came another hard smack to his arse, one that stung sharp enough to leave a mark. </p>
<p>“That was no punishment, love, but now you’ve earned it,” Harry said, and without warning, he spread his cheeks and licked up his hole. Louis groaned, head falling forward, and then Harry’s hand came down on his bum again. He pulled back and spoke, breath ghosting over his now wet hole. “Safe word is poodle. Now. Count for me, Lou. Each time, and if you mess up, I’ll restart. Ten spanks.”</p>
<p>“O-okay,” Louis stammered, high pounding with need. He knew Harry would be fun in bed, but he never imagined this. He never imagined he’d find everything he needed in him. </p>
<p>“Safe word?”</p>
<p>“Poodle,” Louis breathed as Harry’s tongue licked lightly around his rim again, making Louis whimper. </p>
<p>“Good boy. Now count,” Harry said with a firm smack to his bum. Louis jumped, breathing deeply as his eyes slipped closed. </p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned momentarily before his tongue circled his rim again with more pressure, making Louis whine into his mouth. His hand came down on him again, and he almost couldn’t make his mouth move to say, “Two,” but he managed. </p>
<p>Harry’s tongue was moving quickly, more than should be possible, and then it pushed past his ring of muscles, and Louis moaned, not caring of any punishment that could come from it. </p>
<p>The smack that came to his arse was extra hard, and Louis physically couldn’t get his mouth to form words. His mind was a muffled mess, and Harry’s tongue wasn’t letting up in the least. </p>
<p>“Start over,” he mumbled gently, like he was still whispering sweet words into his ear instead of inflicting a punishment as he jammed his tongue into his hole. </p>
<p>His hand came down on his bum, and Louis groaned, “One.”</p>
<p>“Your arse was made to be smacked,” Harry chuckled, teeth nicking his rim playfully, and as his hand came down again, Louis felt tears fall from his eyes. </p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>“Three.”</p>
<p>“Four.”</p>
<p>“F-five,” Louis breathed, bucking his bum back into his face as Harry’s hands rubbed over his reddened skin. He had a big arse, but it didn’t help the pain of his hands or the way it lit his entire body up. </p>
<p>“Other side now. Doing so good,” Harry murmured, kissing down his thigh like he was going for blood, and then he went right back to his hole, tongue lavishing him in the most messy and enthusiastic way ever. Harry was grinning as he rimmed him, Louis swore on it. His hand came down on his other cheek, but just because it was fresh, it hurt almost more. </p>
<p>“Six,” Louis whimpered. “S-seven,” Louis stuttered as Harry’s hand became firmer with him. His dick was throbbing, and he was torn between pushing back into Harry’s tongue or grinding into the bed. “Haz, I’m close.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Harry said as his hand came down again. </p>
<p>“Eight,” he said through clenched teeth. Suddenly, Louis felt more than just his tongue entering him. One spit-slicked finger pushed inside, making Louis shudder. “Please.”</p>
<p>“You can beg,” Harry hummed, pushing against his rim. “But not yet.”</p>
<p>Harry’s hand came down again, and Louis moaned out, “Nine,” in a high-pitched whine that made was almost foreign to his own ears. </p>
<p>“Come for me this time,” Harry’s voice was rough as his tongue licked around his finger, making Louis’ body shake. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes, and he was practically sobbing for it. </p>
<p>With his finger brushing against his prostate, his hand came down harder than ever, and Louis came with a loud cry of “ten.” He collapsed against the bed, crying and cumming all the same. </p>
<p>“Oh, baby,” Harry hummed, feigning concern to mask the smugness in his voice. He grabbed Louis and pulled him into his arms. As Harry lifted him into his arms, Louis curled against his chest, trying to breathe and feel his body again. “Wish I could have seen you. You make the prettiest sounds in the world, Lou.”</p>
<p>“Harry,” Louis whined as he was lain down on the bed. </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Harry hummed as he collected the lube and condoms, placing a large amount of the former on his fingers. “Spread your legs for me.”</p>
<p>“Can’t come twice,” Louis breathed, but his voice was broken and cracked from overuse.</p>
<p>“Can’t or never have?” Harry raised an eyebrow. Louis’ mouth fell open, unsure how to respond to that. “You will for me, won’t you? You’ll be a good boy for me, right?”</p>
<p>Louis’ back arched as he tried to control his breathing. “Holy fuck,” he whined despite Harry not even touching him. Suddenly, Harry was hovering over top him, lips against his ear. </p>
<p>“Ever heard of going into subspace?” Harry asked, and Louis frantically shook his head as Harry ground down into him, hands fumbling with the lube. His dick gave a pathetic twitch miraculously. “I think you can. Just gotta trust me, Lou. Let go. Slip away. I’ve got you, baby.” Louis whined, the sound of Harry’s voice alone threatening to get him hard again. “Like that name?” Louis gave a nod that quickly turned into a groan as Harry slipped a finger inside him. “Hmm, can you call me daddy?”</p>
<p>Louis grinned, feeling his entire body flush at the idea. “Only if daddy fucks me soon.”</p>
<p>Then, Harry’s lips were on his kissing him relentlessly while he pushed another finger inside Louis, working to open him up and brushing over his prostate every few seconds. “Don’t be a mouthy brat, baby. Be daddy’s good boy.”</p>
<p>Both of them moaned into the kiss, tongues feeling the other and memorizing the taste of desperation in them both. “I will be,” Louis trembled as his fingers spread inside him, moving languidly and purposefully, hitting his prostate with precision. Louis felt a haze settling over his vision as his dick thickened beneath Harry’s abs. Every sense was filled with Harry. All he could see, feel, and think of was Harry trapping him against the bed. “P-promise, daddy.”</p>
<p>“There’s my baby,” Harry’s lips spoke against his ear seconds before he kissed him there, and then he moved down his neck, causing Louis’ body to buck into him. “You ready for me?” He pulled his fingers out and tweaked one of Louis’ nipples, causing the man to moan again beneath him. “Ready for daddy to fuck you now?”</p>
<p>“Yesss,” Louis groaned, body on fire with need. It was like a punishment as Harry got off him to roll on a condom and slick himself up, but then he was back over top Louis, eyes boring directly into Louis’. It was all he could see – the hot, commanding man above him. He licked his lips, and then Harry bent over and bit his nipple, just enough to send Louis deeper into the bed and deeper into his haze of darkness. </p>
<p>“So good for me, baby,” Harry whispered as he teased his dick at Louis’ hole. Every time it caught against his rim, Louis whined, but the sound was almost too far away to hear. “Look at my beautiful babyyy.” Now he was toying with Louis – playing with him, but all Louis could do was lie there and take it. He’d take whatever he could from him. “Beg for it, baby. Show me how much you need it. Be my desperate little whore.”</p>
<p>And god, that shouldn’t have been hot. It should have been insulting, but all Louis could do was hook his legs over Harry’s shoulders and pull him closer, crying out words that he barely registered. “Please, daddy. Fuck me, please. I – fuck – I need – daddyyy!” Louis practically screamed as Harry finally entered him. It was so much pressure, all at once, and Louis felt like he was being split in two. “Oo-oh.”</p>
<p>“Does my baby like that?” Harry grunted as he thrust into him again. Louis couldn’t respond. His mind was blank, trying to take in all these sensations at once. It was overwhelming, and he could barely even see. “Louis,” Harry said sharply, a big contrast to before. “Eyes open. Respond.”</p>
<p>“H-Harry,” Louis moaned, trying to speak and failing. He shook his head briefly, and then Harry kissed him and stilled all the way inside him, pressing against his prostate in a way that made Louis want to cry out. </p>
<p>“You okay, love?” Harry asked, calm and concerned. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Louis blinked rapidly, finding those green eyes instantly and melting into them. “So gone. I – I can’t-,”</p>
<p>A smug grin appeared on Harry’s lips, and then he was fucking into him harder than before, deeper. Louis could feel every centimeter of his dick moving inside him. It was consuming. “Slipped into subspace without even telling me,” Harry chastised with a pleased smile that made Louis feel like he was floating. “You’ll ask before you cum this time, understand?”</p>
<p>Louis nodded, and then Harry wrapped a hand around his throat, and Louis was sure he was dreaming. This felt like a dream. “Babyyy,” Harry groaned as he tightened his hand around his throat. Louis was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. His whole body felt like a tight coil, and the only released would be from Harry, and it would be world-ending. “So good for me.”</p>
<p>His words only fueled the fire more. Louis let out soft little sounds with each thrust, being forced back into the bed every time. It made his head spin, and as Harry tightened his large hand even more, Louis found he could only half breathe, but it made everything feel like he was truly out of his body. </p>
<p>“P-please – now?” Louis rasped, body arching. His eyes stayed connected with Harry’s. </p>
<p>“Yes, baby, you can come now,” Harry said as he pressed Louis’ legs into his chest and hit his prostate dead on, sending Louis into a whole other world with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. </p>
<p>Louis was decently sure he was dead, or at the least, he’d passed out. He couldn’t feel his limbs. All he could feel was the heat above him. All he could hear were murmurs from the deepest voice he’d ever heard. “You did so good for me, baby,” it said, and he could feel the soft kisses from plush lips against his neck and ear. “Breathe, Louis. You’re okay. I’ve got you. Just come back to me, yeah?”</p>
<p>Louis finally understood what he was saying as he could feel himself taking rapid breaths of air. His body clung to another firm, strong body, but he was moving around desperately. Arms trapped him against himself, keeping him at bay, and finally Louis could process the beautiful sight of Harry Styles hovering above him. His green eyes were glossy and watchful, and soon he was smiling.</p>
<p>“There you are,” Harry sighed, pressing his soft lips to Louis’. It cut through the haze more crisply than breathing did. “Let’s clean us up, yeah?”</p>
<p>Without warning, Harry scooped his nearly-limp body up and carried him into the bathroom. He flicked on the grand bathtub before sitting on the side of it, still cradling Louis against his chest. </p>
<p>“Whath – whath -,” Louis stopped himself, unsure why he couldn’t speak properly. Above him, Harry chuckled and nuzzled his head into Louis’. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Lou. You’re coming out of subspace. Don’t freak out,” he spoke so calmly Louis couldn’t help but trust him. “It’ll come back. For now, let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>Louis wanted to point out that he’d done just that all night, but he knew he couldn’t get it out right now. Instead, he sighed and savored the smell of Harry, rich and full of a thousand scents. It was addicting. </p>
<p>Harry must have deemed the water suitable because soon they were both submerging in it, Louis still feeling dead and falling back into Harry’s chest. His soothing hands ran up and down Louis’ torso in a way that conveyed he really didn’t care. </p>
<p>Gently, Harry ran water over his hair, massaging his fingers into it, and it felt nice and humbling. It made him feel things in reality again, and the hot water running over his eyes definitely helped. </p>
<p>“I think,” Louis said while holding his breath, thankful to find he could move his tongue properly enough to speak again. “I think I died.”</p>
<p>Harry let out his honking laugh, and if Louis weren’t fully coherent before, he was now. “Don’t be so dramatic, Louis,” he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him tightly against him. For some odd reason, Louis loved feeling his soft dick tickling his back in the water. “Are you okay?” Louis began to nod, but Harry wasn’t done. “I should have asked before. About subspace, and like, if you wanted to. I just – god, I didn’t expect you to drop so easily! Like you were clinging to every word I said-,”</p>
<p>Louis snorted, eyes closing and savoring the heat of the water and feel of Harry behind him, so solid and sure. “Dirty talk has always gotten to me, and you wouldn’t shut up.”</p>
<p>Harry risked a sheepish laugh as he hid his face into the crook of his neck. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Louis shrugged. “I – don’t apologize. I fucking loved it. Every bit. You can only apologize if you won’t stick around to do that to me again.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned, pecking his cheek delicately. “Absolutely. I’m proper exhausted, though, so can-,”</p>
<p>“Not now!” Louis’ eyes widened, and he turned around, arms wrapping around Harry’s neck so his fingers could toy with his wet curls. “There’s literally no way I could cum again.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a shrug. “There’s a thing call prostate-milking, and -,”</p>
<p>“Harry,” Louis said sternly, making the younger man blush. “Sleep now.”</p>
<p>The smile on Harry’s face was enough to send his heart racing despite feeling like he had no energy. “Sleep now.”</p>
<p>And so they did.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>A loud ringing woke him up. It was pressing and annoying, and Louis couldn’t ignore it any longer. He pushed Harry’s heavy arm off his body and rolled on the floor where he found his phone. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Don’t ‘WHAT’ me, Tomlinson,” Liam’s harsh tone was jarring so early in the morning. Above his head, Harry let out a groan, hand falling over bed to hit Louis in the face. </p>
<p>“Ow, Hazza,” Louis slapped his hand, and then he leaned into it because he really liked his hands. </p>
<p>“He’s still there? Fuck. I’m coming over. Neither of you leave. Got it?” Liam said with a tone that made Louis wonder what he did wrong. “Get dressed, alright? Both of you.”</p>
<p>Liam ended the call, and Louis let out a loud groan, climbing to his feet and looking at Harry. His hair was a mess, and his lips were swollen and red. His back muscles were thick and had scratch marks all over them, and it was so tempting to crawl back in bed with him, but he knew Liam could have a room key made and wouldn’t hesitate to prance in and pour water on them. </p>
<p>“Wake up,” Louis grunted. All Harry did was cover his head with a pillow, so Louis poked his bicep, digging deep into the muscle. </p>
<p>“Stop it,” Harry mumbled, turning his back to Louis. He blinked a few times, considering his options, and then he took his thumb and jammed it against where he guessed his arsehole was. Harry jolted up and fell off the bed, screaming a few particular curses his way. “What the fuck, Lou? That is the worst way to wake anyone up, let alone someone who isn’t a morning person! The least you could have done was a blowjob…”</p>
<p>Louis grinned, crawling over the bed and peering curiously as Harry’s pouting face. “I normally really would, but Liam is coming over.”</p>
<p>Harry opened one eye, which was truly a talent, to survey Louis’ face for honesty. When he found it, his face fell, and then he rolled over. “Five more minutes of cuddling?” Harry whispered, voice full of hope like a child asking for a third serving of cake, and Louis really couldn’t say no to those green, tired eyes. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Louis sighed. Within seconds, Harry bolted from the floor and flopped onto the bed, shoving Louis to the side on his bum. “Move over, you starfish.” With a giggle, Harry let Louis slip back under the covers, and he immediately crushed him. “Oh god.”</p>
<p>His curls were choking Louis until he somehow managed to scoot up enough they were out of his mouth. Even so, Harry had flopped directly on top of him, and Louis couldn’t say he hated the feeling of a hot naked man on top of him. Being held tight between the bed and Harry was comforting, like any rapid, anxious thoughts would be stifled immediately. </p>
<p>“You’re hard! That’s why you wanted to cuddle,” Louis accused, finding the peaceful feeling a little too unsettling. This was a man he’d just met. He shouldn’t have been so comfortable around him already. A large part of him was scared of it. </p>
<p>Harry grinned against his skin, and Louis could feel it as his cheeks crinkled. “Nah. Love holding on to you.”</p>
<p>It was a nice thought. He didn’t spend much time cuddling. Normally, his days were too busy too early to stay tucked into bed after a hook up, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper boyfriend to settle down and cuddle with. Being wanted just for the sake of being was something he hadn’t realized he’d missed until now. </p>
<p>Harry’s leg slipped underneath one of his and then curled back around on top in the weirdest pretzel-like shape Louis had ever been in. “You’re a literal koala.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Harry puckered his lips against Louis’ chest in what was probably meant to be a kiss. “Do you always talk this much in cuddles?</p>
<p>Louis huffed. “Quite frankly, yes.”</p>
<p>Harry only chuckled, nuzzling his head in further. Louis gave up on conversation and idly ran his hands through his mess of curls, enjoying the silky feel to them. His eyes began slipping closed, and before he could help himself, he was falling half-asleep.</p>
<p>Louis was jolted awake minutes later by the lights flicking on and two hands pulling him off the bed roughly onto the floor. </p>
<p>“You’ve got to be joking,” Louis groaned.</p>
<p>“You’re naked. Why.” Liam said with no inflection in his tone, showing all the irritation Louis found himself feeling as well. With effort, Louis rolled to his stomach.</p>
<p>“We had sex. You’re here. Why.” He ground out in the same tone, slowly picking himself up to his feet. Harry was sitting on the bed with a frown and bunching the sheets up over his lap.</p>
<p>Liam groaned, turning his back to both of them. “I told you I was coming. I told you to both get dressed. Why can’t you listen to anything I say?”</p>
<p>Louis shrugged, searching the room for their clothes. He took Harry’s jumper, enjoying the smell of him and the way he only had to wear pants underneath because it was that long. He tossed Harry his pants and trousers and grinned when he saw him struggle to stuff his boner into the trousers, but he managed. </p>
<p>“Alright, we’re dressed,” Louis exclaimed, jumping onto the bed and leaning back against Harry’s chest. Liam turned around with a glare, taking a cautious seat in the chair beside the bed with a look of disgust. “Oh my god, Liam, stop looking at us like that. We didn’t contaminate the chair, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p>
<p>Harry muttered under his breath, “It’s not like we’re not clean anyways.”</p>
<p>Liam didn’t comment on that, but he did seem to relax a great deal. Nevertheless, he pulled out a magazine and tossed it at them without words. Louis curiously looked at it and gaped at the front cover. It was the image Louis knew would come about, taken when they were exiting the vehicle yesterday. Harry’s forehead was pinched in a frown, probably caught while he was struggling to keep them upright seconds before he realized there were paps around. Louis’ eyes were still closed and his lips were on his neck. It was from the side view, but his hands were visibly gripping high on the bottom of his thighs, and there was nothing PG about the shot. </p>
<p>“Damn, my arse looks good,” Louis licked his lips, and Harry let out a honking laugh as he struggled to cover his mouth. The magazine dropped to their laps, and Liam snatched it away with a glare. </p>
<p>“This isn’t good, Louis,” he hissed angrily. “This makes you look sex-crazed. It won’t help your teammates’ stereotypical assumptions that you constantly check them out.”</p>
<p>Louis’ smile slipped from his face. He didn’t think of that. </p>
<p>“Did they at least quote him?” Harry asked, peering at the magazine as he brushed up and down Louis’ arm in an attempt to calm him. It wasn’t working. He could already imagine the backlash this would send him on. </p>
<p>Liam nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It was a little brash of you to say, but overall, it was good. I just wished they’d put it on the front cover, as well.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Louis groaned, pushing under Harry’s arm to fall back on the bed. “Can we fix it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see how,” Liam said. “We can move on with the rest of our schedule and pretend this didn’t happen, but I swear, Louis if they catch you hooking up with another different guy, I am going to murder you.”</p>
<p>Louis could feel Harry tense around him, and the room was silent for a while before anyone spoke. Surprisingly, it was Harry to do so. “Wait, if your prime concern is making him look less like someone who gets around, why don’t I just stick around?”</p>
<p>Liam laughed sharply, directing it in Louis’ direction. At this point, Louis had a pillow over his face and was trying to imagine none of this happened. Except the sex. The sex was amazing. </p>
<p>“The one intellectual thing Louis did was put in contract with us that he wouldn’t do fake relationships,” Liam said. “Smart of him, but it makes this situation much harder.”</p>
<p>“Fake?” Harry murmured, head whipping around to look at Louis. “Was last night fake to you?”</p>
<p>“Oh god, please not with him here,” Louis whined, trying to hide away, but Harry yanked the pillow off his face. Then Louis felt bad because Harry had these sad, lost eyes that made his heart melt. He couldn’t cause that pain, not in somebody so caring. “Liam, can you give us a minute?”</p>
<p>Liam nodded, and on his way out, he hissed, “Don’t screw this up, Louis!”</p>
<p>Harry’s frown only increased at that, and then he was standing up and searching for his things. “Wait! Harry, no, please sit down,” Louis pled, grabbing onto his pants and yanking him back to bed. He didn’t look happy about it, even when Louis climbed on top of his torso, straddling him and keeping him held down. </p>
<p>“You said I could only apologize if I didn’t stick around to do that again,” Harry said, voice muffled, and Louis realized this wasn’t just anger. He was hurt, and probably embarrassed gauging by his red cheeks. He was about to cry, and Louis felt sick at that. </p>
<p>He quickly darted down and pressed their lips together, trying to convey to not be worried, that Louis wanted this because he did. It was just scary, and overwhelming, and a lot to handle when the world was following you like some alien. </p>
<p>“When I said that, I didn’t have a definite meaning to that,” Louis said, gazing down at his glossy eyes. He was cocking up this conversation. “I didn’t know what we’d – I still don’t – because my whole life is a shit show right now. It’s like I’m an alien life-form that everyone wants to observe. It sucks, Harry, and I didn’t want to bring you into that.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t want more between us?” Harry said, struggling to keep his voice deep and even. There was a hint of anger in his words, but it was forced. Harry wasn’t an angry guy, not like Louis, and it hurt to hear him try to be. “Fine. Now let me leave.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that, Haz!” Louis exclaimed, falling forward and pressing their foreheads together, forcing Harry to breathe with him. They were on the same side here. “I like you. A lot. I’ve never gotten on with someone so quickly before, and – and you’re like a breath of fresh air because you always know how to be a good person – much better than me, and I never want you to leave.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes closed as his lips lifted slightly, but his voice wobbled. He opened his tear-filled eyes and whispered, “Then what’s the issue, Louis?”</p>
<p>Louis couldn’t take it. Hearing him so sad, he fell against his chest, shocked that someone so physically strong could be reduced to something so vulnerable. </p>
<p>“You’re so pure, Harry. I don’t want to drag you into this mess, especially when I can’t even be there for you all the time because we’ll be separated by miles. The media is so harsh, and-,”</p>
<p>“Louis Tomlinson, I’m going to be very angry with you if you already forgot what my goals in life are.” Harry’s voice was clogged by unshed tears, but there was a laugh in there. It was enough to make Louis pull back with a frown on his face. Harry’s eyes were soft as he said, “I am trying to make music for everyone to hear, and the best way to do that is to become famous. You think I won’t experience my own share of scandals and have to deal with the nosey paps?”</p>
<p>Louis was speechless. He hadn’t forgotten. He knew that, but it just slipped his mind this morning. All he could think about since he saw that picture was himself and what burdens he carried. He completely forgot that, if all went well, Harry would one day know first-hand the struggles that came with being famous of any sorts. If anything, he’d have it worse than Louis because everyone cared about popstars more than athletes.</p>
<p>Louis groaned, “Oh my god, I’m an idiot. See! I told you! You’re so much smarter than me. And nicer.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed, fingers brushing loose hair behind his ears. “No, love, your nerves are just fried. You’ve had to deal with a lot recently. But…maybe it will be easier when you don’t have to go through it completely alone?”</p>
<p>Louis’s face split into an uncontrollable grin. His fingers traced his lips, wanting more than ever to kiss them and never stop. “Well, I’m not a monster. Better give you practice with the press before you get super famous. It’s practically my job.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Harry laughed at the absurdity. As Louis leaned down to kiss him, Harry whispered, “You know I’m only doing this for the publicity, right?”</p>
<p>Louis rolled off him hotly, throwing a pillow at his face. “I hate you,” he said, even if there was laughter in his voice. When he yanked open the door to the hallway, Liam was texting away on his phone furiously. “Hey. Sorry, um, I hope Harry sticking around is good with you because I think we’re headed toward dating?”</p>
<p>He was unsure with the terms. He’d never in his life had the chance to date anyone. He’d always been so focused on his football career. There never had been someone to risk it for. Coming out used to mean an end to it, and it still might, but Louis was praying it didn’t. Now that he was out, though, he finally got to experience the one thing he’d always wanted, and with somebody more amazing than he could picture. </p>
<p>“Yes, we’re headed there!” Harry called from the bed, smile prominent even in his voice.</p>
<p>Liam didn’t even glance at Louis before he pushed his way back into the room. “Good. Naked Attraction is a little pissy about it ruining the surprise aspect of the show, but they said as long as you two create some publicity around your relationship it should be fine.”</p>
<p>Louis licked his lips, looking at Harry devilishly because he knew many fun ideas that could create some publicity. “Consider it done.”</p>
<p>Liam nodded, looking curiously at Harry. “Where do you live, by the way?”</p>
<p>“Manchester,” Harry blinked. “Why?”</p>
<p>Liam pursed his lips. “Well, for now, Louis is free to travel because Chelsea has ‘released him’ from his contract.”</p>
<p>“Bastards,” Harry huffed. Louis felt his cheeks burning, and he refused to look at Harry. He felt embarrassed for it, like they were shooting him looks of pity. Harry stood up and came to him, arms wrapping around Louis from behind him. “I’m sorry, Lou.”</p>
<p>Liam nodded. “Basically, that means Louis can come to you a lot. We have other teams who want him, though. Those contracts can’t be made for a bit – when this season ends – and then we’ll see where he’ll move to. By then, if you’re doing well, I think it will be a good time to have Harry move in with you. And Harry, we’re a management team, so if you play some more gigs and people show interest now that your name is out there, I can talk to our music department to find you a manager with some connections.”</p>
<p>“Y-you’re serious?” Harry whispered in awe, going completely still behind him. Liam nodded like he hadn’t just said life changing words to Harry. “Wow, uh…”</p>
<p>“Hey, this isn’t a PR relationship,” Louis kicked at Liam’s leg. “No micromanaging. We’ll move in when we want to. And that deal is separate of our relationship, right?”</p>
<p>Liam gasped, “Oh! Absolutely! I just said that because I know you now, and I liked what I heard yesterday. You’d be good in the spotlight. I’ll put the word in regardless of you and Louis, so don’t feel the need to torture yourself with his presence any longer.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Liam, fuck you,” Louis muttered, hands gripping Harry’s arms and digging into them. He was laughing, shaking Louis’ body with his.</p>
<p>“I love his presence,” Harry promised with a kiss to Louis’ cheek that made him red in the face.</p>
<p>Liam laughed. “Suit yourself. Louis, you have a flight in three hours, so get packed. For the meantime, start flirting on twitter. It’s not a PR relationship, but the show does want your fans to get into you all so they’ll want to watch the show.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Louis waved him off. “Now leave. I have one hour left to get Curly off before I leave, so unless you’d like to watch…”</p>
<p>Liam scowled. “No. And you have forty-five minutes.”</p>
<p>“I really only need five, but I’ll have some fun with it,” Louis rocked his bum back into Harry’s cock, which was somehow still hard. </p>
<p>“Heyyy,” Harry frowned, teeth nipping at Louis’ neck. “Takes longer than that…”</p>
<p>“Keep telling yourself that, love,” Louis said cheekily, watching Liam scramble out the door without more preamble. </p>
<p>Once the door closed, Louis was roughly shoved face-first into the bed, and Harry’s lips licked dirtily at his ear as he spoke, “You’re getting punished for that one, babe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone was waiting for something. Harry was waiting to get a contract to produce music. Louis was waiting for a team to take him. And the world was waiting for Harry and Louis to make things official. Certain surprises lead to some steamy times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so glad many of you enjoyed this! I hope you like this part. It's basically a pretty long epilogue - not too much plot, but I don't think it's boring fluff either. There is smut at the end, so be warned. </p>
<p>Also, I went back and changed the football signing time/operation too many times, so if it doesn't make sense as to when Louis would know/what game they're watching, I'm sorry. I don't watch the premier league myself, so I do not know how things work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Louis couldn’t play football, then he was going to watch it. Of course, he had no loyalty anymore for Chelsea, so he defaulted back to his childhood favorite team – Manchester United. It didn’t have anything to do with Harry living in Manchester. So he was proudly going to watch their final match against Liverpool – Chelsea surprisingly losing in the first round of playoffs.</p>
<p>Looking at it from another light, it had everything to do with Harry living in Manchester.</p>
<p>Louis had been training during his time off, but he decided to take a month break from that. Whenever – if ever – he got signed onto a new team, the practices would start up immediately, and he had to be in good shape for that, so he needed to take his break a good amount of time before the day came that another team picked him.</p>
<p>He’d thought that the month off meant he would get to spend some time with Harry. Thus far, he’d only gotten to spend hours traveling by smelly train to see Harry for one day at a time. Harry was still working in a café by day and performed at a bar by night. Since the episode hadn’t aired yet, the only publicity he’d gotten was on their few dates and social media interactions, though the latter seemed to help him most. His YouTube account was gaining subscribers by the hour, and he’d even had a few videos go more-or-less viral.</p>
<p>Louis wanted to change that. His voice was too amazing, and his songs were ever better. He’d dabbled in songwriting when he was younger, so he knew a good song when he heard one.</p>
<p>That was why when Liam said his ‘month off’ was going to be filled with ad commercials, he got a little angry. He wanted to take Harry into all the exclusive clubs and parties where he could meet people to help him in the industry. After all, Harry was willing to deal with his fucked up schedule, and he never complained about them not being able to go on a random, normal date due to the paps following them around. He deserved to get something more out of this hassle of a relationship.</p>
<p>That’s why today would be different. It was his last week off, and Harry thought he was visiting his family. He had been home for a bit, but months ago he bought his sisters and mum tickets for a cruise, and he didn’t want to take that away from them and their excited grins. Once they left, he was left with the entire weekend to himself.</p>
<p>So, Louis made some calls and created the perfect date for he and Harry. The timing was perfect because it would be their last night that they had to keep their relationship secret seeing as the show was airing at 11pm tonight. They’d been flirting and seen in public, but they never made anything official. Tomorrow would be a big deal for them both.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t know he was coming in was the best part about it. Being in the middle of the week Harry was less swamped with work than on the weekends, which was convenient for Louis. He arrived in Manchester around ten that night. It was just in time to catch the end of Harry’s nightly performance.</p>
<p>Nobody noticed Louis walk into the bar. The beneficial thing about Harry being Harry was that he ran with the hipster crowd, more or less, though he liked to point out he ran with his own style, which Louis never disagreed to. Nevertheless, it was a shock if any of his friends recognized Louis. Harry always apologized, but Louis didn’t care. Sports famous was a different category than artfully famous. Additionally, he’d really only played one season in the Premier League, and that was the league most people watched.</p>
<p>Harry described his nightly gig as a background type of thing. He played with a rock-alternative vibe that added to the tone of the bar. It was a small, mellow bar with low lighting, many diverse sets of seating, and a lot of people. Most of the people were talking amongst themselves, but a good amount had settled themselves facing Harry, swaying and singing along with him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the type of bar Louis and his mates ever went to, but he could see himself enjoying this place as long as Harry was by his side. Louis never mixed well with this crowd, but then again, it may have had something to do with the fact that he came off as a brash straight white guy to cover up his real side. Hipsters always did love a gay guy who could dance.</p>
<p>Louis found a bar stool that seated him close to the stage but far off to Harry’s left. He was singing a song Louis hadn’t heard from him before. It was softer than some of his other music, but it was absolutely beautiful. His eyes were squeezed shut as he strummed the guitar lightly. His lips moved eloquently, and Louis was reminded again why he was falling so hard for this boy. Everything he did was beautiful and angelic. His hair casted a hallow around him, curls styled effortlessly.</p>
<p>He missed his touch. He wanted to feel the absolute beauty he was up on stage. It shouldn’t be such a pressing urge considering Louis knew he’d get to soon, but knowing it was so close just made his skin buzz with tempting energy. It was sexual, of course, but it was also much more. At this point, all he needed was to be pressed tightly against his chest and never released.</p>
<p>His shimmering shirt was barely buttoned, exposing those tattoos that only Harry could pull off. When his eyes opened, they were mesmerizing, and Louis was sure he heard multiple sighs coming from the row of women up front. One girl even let out a whistle, making Louis grin. He understood the urge.</p>
<p>Some clapping erupted, and Louis joined in. Harry thanked them, voice rougher than normal, making a shiver run through Louis’ body. He missed that voice. Their shitty telephone calls hardly conveyed the complexity of that beautiful boy on stage.</p>
<p>“What’s that, love?” Harry asked as he sat back on his stool, leaning down to hear someone speak. He gave a blushing laugh and straightened. “Sorry, darling. I’ve sort of been seeing someone lately. Not sure he’d fancy me pulling you up on stage for a snog.”</p>
<p>Louis saw his opportunity and cupped his hands as he shouted, “No, mate, I think he’d love that!”</p>
<p>Harry’s head whipped around, eyes widening in disbelief as he took in Louis’ quaint form. His jaw dropped, and he jumped from his seat, meaning to bound off the stage but luckily realizing he was trapped by his guitar.</p>
<p>Louis saved him the trouble and walked up himself. Instantly, Harry offered him a hand and yanked him on stage, letting him stand/sit between his legs and halfway on his lap. It was different considering there was a guitar in front of the both of them, trapping him against Harry, but he wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p>“Everyone, this is Louis Tomlinson. If any of you watch any football whatsoever, you may recognize him as the first gay football player to come out in the Premier League!”</p>
<p>Instantly, the whole room erupted in applause. Louis’ eyes grew, and his cheeks heated up. He hadn’t been expecting Harry to bring him up on stage, let alone introduce him like that. This was the first time he was surrounded in a room of people that weren’t just accepting that he was out – they were happy for him. They were cheering for him, all smiles and pleasantly shocked expressions around. There wasn’t a single ‘boo’ to be heard, and it was such a pleasant, rare sight for Louis these days, it made him tear up.</p>
<p>Luckily, he knew how to smile despite emotion, so nobody could tell. He gave a soft chuckle and said, “Uh, thanks?”</p>
<p>Harry preened, like he was proud of him for that. “Isn’t he adorable?” More whoops of approval arouse, along with a few wolf whistles that made his jaw drop. Even since being out, Louis hadn’t gone out to a gay bar and drawn attention to himself in a way that would bring about a wolf whistle. It was half flattering and half creepy. “He’s very special to me, and he’s going to help sing my final song of the night, if that’s alright with you guys.”</p>
<p>Louis’ eyes went wide.</p>
<p>“Harold – no, I’m not!” Louis stuttered, turning to send him a glare, but Harry only grinned at him and nipped his earlobe just hard enough to get Louis to become pliant and willing to do virtually anything Harry asked for. It was a cruel move.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are,” Harry pulled him back even closer just so he could reach around him to strum the guitar. “This one is called Perfect.”</p>
<p>Louis regretted ever admitting he could sing halfway decently. Harry had him ‘run’ songs with him all the time despite the fact that he only wrote songs for himself to perform alone. He’d admit it was cool when they found a good harmony together, but his voice wasn’t performance worthy.</p>
<p>Even so, Louis had no choice but to sing, holding the microphone between his and Harry’s mouth. Louis tried to ignore everyone else watching despite that the crowd had grown since his arrival on stage, and even more so since they began singing. Instead, he focused on Harry’s lips. They were extra red tonight – extra tempting. He wanted to remove this stupid microphone standing in his way.</p>
<p>When the song ended, everyone was applauding. Louis didn’t think it was that much better than Harry’s usual singing because his voice was absolutely everything, but he still grinned because it was a rush.</p>
<p>As they exited off stage, the whole crowd engulfed them, clapping them on the back and telling them how great they sounded together and, more shockingly to Louis, how cute they were together.</p>
<p>“They really liked us,” Louis whispered in awe as Harry pulled him over to a long booth filled with people.</p>
<p>“Your voice is really good, Lou,” Harry breathed, eyes searching his face with the biggest grin. Louis’ frown deepened, and Harry hummed. “You meant us as a couple, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Blushing, Louis ducked his head and nodded, so Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and practically pulled him onto his lap. “Aww, babyyy, of course they love us! Good people will probably always love us - unless you start a fight again.”</p>
<p>Louis snorted, feeling his breath leave his body as he looked into those green eyes. He ignored Harry’s teasing jab at the recent paparazzi incident. “I don’t get to see it much where I’m from.”</p>
<p>Harry let his head nuzzle into Louis’ neck, and his lips pressed assuringly against his skin. “I’m sorry, Louis.”</p>
<p>Feeling like his skin was burning, Louis pulled Harry back and smiled tightly. “Hey, none of that. Wouldn’t expect to find very nice football players, anyhow. I’m glad I have you to help me out in this department.”</p>
<p>Harry wiggles his eyebrows, “I’ll help you out in any department.” Louis rolled his eyes amusedly. “On that note...come meet my friends!”</p>
<p>The booth Harry had pulled them into was full of people at all levels of drunkenness. It wasn’t a shock that they hadn’t noticed them sitting down because they were practically climbing all over each other to get in on the conversation at hand.</p>
<p>Harry pounded on the table loudly, pulling attention back to the two of them nearly falling out of the booth. “Ladies, gents, and inbetweeners, please meet my lovely Louis!”</p>
<p>Without any warning, Harry wrestled Louis into sitting on his lap, arm bracing against his back to keep him steady. His legs were absolutely squished with the person sitting to Harry’s left, but that wasn’t his main concern because there were currently ten eyes blinking expectantly at him.</p>
<p>“Hello!” They shouted back at him cheerily. He offered a tight smile and a brief hello, unsure what he was supposed to do in this situation.</p>
<p>“Are you the one Harry keeps flirting with on Twitter?” Asked a nasally voice coming from a guy with a very high quiff. Louis grinned to himself, proud that their banter hadn’t gone unnoticed. He’d made sure to comment on and retweet all of Harry’s music videos. In return, Harry often commented some raunchy response to his tweets, even those about football.</p>
<p>“Nick, don’t act like we don’t already know him,” snorted a girl squished against the wall. “Harry never shuts up about him.”</p>
<p>“Aww, Haz,” Louis cooed, meaning it in a teasing manner, but when he looked up, Harry was staring back at him with blushing cheeks and a pleased smile.</p>
<p>“Save the bedroom eyes for later, Harry!” called out a familiar voice. Louis peered around the guy to their left to look at the woman, and he was pleased to find he recognized her.</p>
<p>“You’re the make up artist from the show! Uh…Lou, right?” he asked hopefully, unsure why knowing one of Harry’s friends would make meeting them that much easier. At least they were all drunk.</p>
<p>“I’m shocked you remember me,” she snorted. “And that you picked Harry. Rude of you to go against my wishes.”</p>
<p>“Heyyy,” Harry pouted, but it was all in a playful manner. Louis chuckled, settling back against Harry a little easier this time. Harry went around the table and gave brief introductions. The guy with a big quiff was named Nick. Louis didn’t like the way his eyes seemed to follow Harry, but he was comforted by the hand sliding down his back with every minute. After the table got back to their busy drinking game, Harry turned to Louis.</p>
<p>“You could have told me you were coming in,” Harry’s lower lip jutted out in a pout, one that Louis missed so much lately.</p>
<p>He subconsciously licked at his own lips, eyes glancing over the green of his eyes, unsure if he could stop himself from kissing Harry for much longer if he looked into them. “I wanted it to be a surprise,” Louis admitted.</p>
<p>Harry’s hands ran up and down his back in patterns that were threatening to send Louis right to sleep. However, he was with Harry for the first time in weeks. He wanted to do so much more than merely close his eyes next to Harry (though he wouldn’t complain much about that if he had to). “You’re the best surprise I’ve ever gotten,” Harry sighed wholeheartedly, and normally Louis would scoff at that, but he knew Harry. He knew just how sentimental he was sometimes, and Louis shockingly believed him when he said this. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and the biggest smile grew on his lips. “Louis! I meant to tell you sooner! Well, I really didn’t, actually, because I wanted to in person, but… a recording studio contacted me. Like an actual recording studio! Well, the one Liam was talking about, but they’re legit!”</p>
<p>Louis let his mouth fall open, eyes going wide as he struggled to show surprise. He’d known about this for a few weeks. Liam had implied they were considering offering him a small contract, but Louis was forbidden to let Harry know in the off chance he didn’t get anything. All Louis had done was rightly point Harry in the direction of a good agent who wouldn’t let any company walk all over him, even a company as nice as Liam’s.</p>
<p>“You fucking knew,” Harry pouted instantly. With red cheeks, Louis darted forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s, savoring the softness of his moist, bitten lips. He had missed them so much it send heat rushing through his body.</p>
<p>“Sorry, love,” Louis rubbed his nose against Harry’s in hopes of lessening the tightness in his hands that had finally settled low on his backside. “I suspected. That’s all, but, god, Haz, that’s amazing! I’m so fucking proud of you.”</p>
<p>Harry’s smile quickly replaced the little pout. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Louis leaned against his strong chest, wondering how he managed so long without feeling Harry’s steady heartbeat. “Never doubted you. Not with that gorgeous face of yours, anyhow.”</p>
<p>Harry deliberately rammed his thumb between two of Louis’ ribs, making the smaller lad jump. “And to think I let you sing with me on stage.” Louis cackled, enjoying getting a rise out of Harry, even if they both knew he was utterly joking. “I hate you sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you love me,” Louis gave a kitten lip to his jaw, eyeing the way the people around them seemed to be consuming mass amounts of alcohol and they weren’t. “Haz, I very much enjoyed meeting your friends, but do you-?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry breathed, jumping out of the seat and steadying Louis before he fell.</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Louis grinned, grabbing his hand and tangling their fingers together. Harry scowled as they pushed through crowds of people, foregoing holding hands in order to wrap his arm around Louis’ shoulders. In return, Louis wrapped his arm around his waist, and they quickly made their way to the door.</p>
<p>“I was hopeful,” Harry beamed down at him with Louis smiling ruefully back as they pushed through the doors into the street. And, faithful as ever, the paparazzi were waiting on him. This time around, Louis wasn’t too shocked to find them. Liam had sent him a text asking if it was alright they got some non-sexual paps from him and Harry, and Louis was feeling rather generous tonight.</p>
<p>“Smile, love,” Louis quipped, offering the paps some tight smiles before focusing on their walk. He tried his best to walk a step ahead of Harry despite not knowing where they were going. He’d been to Harry’s flat, but he had no idea where they were at the moment. Still, he didn’t need another magazine blasting him for being ‘the girl’ in the relationship.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Harry mused, stopping them in their trek. “I want a piggy back ride.”</p>
<p>Louis snorted, looking around at the cameras and reporters calling out their names and questions, and there Harry was – asking for a piggy back ride. “Seriously?” Harry nodded nonchalantly, like he was asking for a desert. With a heavy eye roll, Louis turned around and waited. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Curly.” Harry landed on his back with a heavy weight, and Louis would have been lying if he said it was a particularly easy task. It was worth it when Harry let out a little squeal, grinning around his neck.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to hear about your family,” Harry hummed into his ear, like the cameras flashing all around them weren’t following them. “How is Lottie? You know she followed me on Twitter, right? God, she does amazing work.”</p>
<p>Louis grunted out a quick response, unsure if he’d make it through the final block if he spoke much more. “She’s good, yeah.” Harry frowned, kicking his feet out stubbornly. Louis then pinched his thighs. “Don’t make me drop you.”</p>
<p>“You’d never,” Harry sighed, flipping his hair over his shoulder with that face-wide grin he owned. It was one of the many charming aesthetics of Harry Styles. When Louis let go briefly before jumping back up with Harry, the larger man squealed and grabbed tightly to Louis’ chest. “You’re a menace! What is wrong with you? You’re carrying precious cargo!”</p>
<p>“Precious?” Louis scoffed. “Last time I checked, my bum is worth far more than your silly curls.”</p>
<p>Harry only snickered, and soon Louis found out why. His hands had snuck down his body, slipping underneath his jeans and cupped his cock, making Louis nearly fall. His lips, pressing hotly against his ear, moved in response finally. “Can’t wait to tie you up tonight. That deserves a punishment.”</p>
<p>Louis sucked in a sharp breath of air, thankful the reporters stalking them home couldn’t hear his words. “Fuck me then,” he muttered, picking up the pace as he could see the entrance to their destination. Harry chuckled darkly, nipping at his ear and peering at the remaining reporters following them.</p>
<p>“Hey! You people!” Harry said loud enough for them to hear. “Why are you following us? We’re just walking.”</p>
<p>Most didn’t respond. Instead, they kept asking questions along the lines of ‘Are you dating?’ and ‘Are you living together?’ and ‘Louis, are you not the bottom?’</p>
<p>Bottom Louis was a big revelation to the world, evidently. He didn’t think it should have been such a shock considering he was always assumed to be the bottom based off his appearance, but his personality was more ‘dominant’ during his life outside the bedroom, so he had people fooled apparently.</p>
<p>“You two are cute. We want more pictures!” Exclaimed one younger reporter that was keeping a respectful distance. Louis shrugged. He was at least honest, and he didn’t appear to be the one asking overly personal questions.</p>
<p>“We are kind of cute, aren’t we?” Harry chuckled to himself, purposefully kissing Louis’ cheek. He was a softie. Finally, they reached his building, and Harry waved to the nice reporter. “Goodnight!”</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous,” Louis rolled his eyes, effectively dropping him to his feet as they reached the stairs. He never hated staying at Harry’s flat, even if it was on the fourth floor and very cramped with Niall practically living on top of Harry. Sure, he had enough money to pay for a nice hotel room, but they normally lazed around all day, and his apartment was the perfect style of lived in for that. Besides, if he didn’t get drafted to another team this year, Louis wasn’t sure he’d always have his usual income.</p>
<p>Tonight, however, was not set up for one of those nights. Instead, there were more people crammed inside their living room than the number of footballs he’s owned in his life.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Harry groaned. “It’s Niall’s birthday! I was supposed to come back after work to celebrate, but I didn’t know he had a party here in mind.”</p>
<p>Now it was Louis’ turn to pout as he turned into Harry’s chest and moaned. “This means no sex, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so,” he sighed, hands running down the back of Louis’ head. It was a nice type of comforting touch he’d really only received from his mum. “I promised I’d celebrate…and take care of him when he blacks out.”</p>
<p>“Fucking bratty Irishmen,” Louis spat out, though he didn’t mean it. He loved Niall, truly. With a final huff of anger, he pushed away and looked at Harry’s apologetic gaze. “It’s alright. Just don’t get too trashed. I have plans for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Oooo more plans? You’re too good to me,” Harry draped himself over Louis, and together they delved further into the crowded apartment.</p>
<p>“I really am,” Louis mused.</p>
<p>Harry gave a sharp snort. “Oh sure.”</p>
<p>“Am I not?” Louis asked, feigning to be hurt by folding his hands over his chest. Harry’s tone was teasing, but Louis feared there was a hint of truthfulness to it.</p>
<p>“You treat me great…for a friends-with-benefit thing, that is,” Harry spun around before Louis could snag his waist. He quickly started making them two drinks, back to Louis, who leaned against the counter and found as much courage as he could not to ruin tomorrow. Harry just had to be patient for one more day.</p>
<p>“You know how much you mean to me,” Louis said, feet swinging against the cabinets. Harry turned around and smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know,” he promised as he stepped between Louis’ legs and handed him his drink. With one quick peck to his lips, Harry winked, “I want to be in a relationship, though, so I’m off to mingle and find myself an actual potential boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Maybe I’ll mix it up.”</p>
<p>“Haz,” Louis groaned, falling off the counter to chase after him. He really didn’t know how he got himself into these situations sometimes.</p>
<p>“I’m kidding, Lou! Don’t get so insecure on me,” Harry reached blindly behind him to grab at his hand, pulling them both into the crowd.</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>“Why are we up so early?” Harry rubbed at his eyes as he padded his way into the kitchen. Louis, having tried and failed at making breakfast, resorted to picking up the trash left all over the floor. He hated cleaning, but he felt bad for the two lads that lived in the apartment. Niall, on the one hand, would definitely be sporting a horrible hangover today. Harry, on the other hand, would be dealing with Louis today, and that could be exhausting for Louis himself, let alone a willing bystander like Harry.</p>
<p>“Because we have a game to make it to,” Louis said casually as he picked up a cup of what he hoped to be a green margarita and not sick. “Get your furry little head over here.”</p>
<p>“But I have morning breath,” Harry protested weakly as he shuffled closer to Louis. “And you smell like old beer and sick.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t we the cutest couple then?” Louis wiggled his eyebrows as he stood on his toes and kissed Harry’s plump, red lips once. “Breakfast and a shower?”</p>
<p>“Only if they’re both together,” Harry winked, moving towards the fridge momentarily before something hit him. “Wait, what game?”</p>
<p>Louis snorted, tossing the full bag into the corner alongside the others. “Took you long enough. You really aren’t a morning person, are you?” Harry’s lip jutted out in a pout, so Louis took pity on him. “We’re going to the finals today.”</p>
<p>Harry’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“You’re joking.”</p>
<p>Louis smirked. “Absolutely not. I have some pull of being on their team at a time. Front row. Unless you don’t want to – holy fuck, Haz! I need to breathe!”</p>
<p>Harry had quickly engulfed him in a hug, squeezing him so tightly he couldn’t feel his limbs. “You’re the best person alive!” Harry groaned into his neck before finally releasing Louis back to the floor. “Wait, this won’t suck to watch, will it?”</p>
<p>Louis snorted. “I love watching the sport I play, too, love. Now get on breakfast while I shower, yeah? Don’t want to be late.”</p>
<p>Harry giggled in a way that was too much like a child. He knew he’d shaken his world up when he didn’t pout about no shower sex. As much as Louis would have loved to have had sex with Harry by this point in their visit, he was too excited to care. Today was about more than sex. Even if their sex was hands-down the best sex Louis’ ever had in his life, today was about so much more.</p>
<p>An hour later, Louis was waiting patiently by the door. Harry was still in the bathroom, rushing back and forth in a hurry. “Babe?” Louis called, glancing at his watch and trying to keep from sweating. It was the final game of the season, and they were officially going to be late. “You look great, Harry. It’s not a fashion show.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes, you’re worse than Niall, and he’s straighter than a lamppost,” Harry chimed from the bathroom, finally emerging with luscious curls that were fit for a king. Louis loved his long locks, and he had to admit they were styled in a way that seemed effortlessly angelic, even if Louis knew it was the last thing from effortless. “See? Now you won’t be embarrassed to be seen in public with me.”</p>
<p>Harry motioned to himself, and Louis failed to hide back a snort. Louis could never be embarrassed of Harry, but there were moments where his fear of being openly homosexual crept up on him, and this was one of those times simply due to the fact that Harry had taken a large Manchester United jersey and cut a giant V down the middle. His collarbones were clearly exposed, and Louis’ eyes had trouble moving past them. Adding to his outfit were tight black jeans that didn’t begin to hide his cock-print. No. Louis was not embarrassed. He was, however, turned on and certain they’d be getting more looks than usual in the boxes tonight.</p>
<p>“You could never embarrass me, Haz,” Louis smirked, licking his lips and momentarily wondering if they had time to blow each other. Maybe on the way there. “You’ve just given me reason to show you off extra today.”</p>
<p>Harry’s cheeks heated as he finally walked out the door. He was wearing his beloved Chelsea boots, but Louis decided not to comment on them. At this point, they were too easy to rag him for. “Do you go to a lot of games?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Louis shrugged before entering the car door Harry opened for him. He waited until Harry climbed into the driver’s seat to continue talking. “I’ve gone with the team, but going alone is like supporting other teams more than mine, you know?”</p>
<p>Harry hummed, hand reaching past the gears to settle on his thigh. Louis clenched his jaw, shifting in his seat as his dick began to thicken up. This was so not fair. He was in jeans and a jersey that did nothing compared to Harry’s outfit. “Ever been in the front seats before?” Louis shook his head, unsure if he wanted to keep this conversation up or if he wanted to get on his knees and suck Harry off. They did have a solid fifteen-minute ride. Harry grinned and squeezed his knee, making Louis tense. “Ooo, I’ll be your first?”</p>
<p>Louis threw his head back laughing and tried to ignore how hot that sounded. “Pretty fitting since you were the first guy to put me in subspace,” Louis chuckled to himself.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t get dirty,” Harry said, but his hand betrayed his words by sliding up higher. Louis was definitely hard now. Louis closed his eyes and prayed for Harry to stop teasing him. It was an unlikely action. Harry grinned, humming along to the song and releasing his thigh. “We’re going to be in public, Lou. I’d get rid of that soon if I were you.”</p>
<p>Louis’ jaw dropped, looking at the boner in his lap and back to Harry in awe. “You’re joking! You fucking caused this!”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “Not my problem.”</p>
<p>“Haz.”</p>
<p>Harry fluently glanced at him with raised eyebrows, as if Louis’ displeasure confused him. “What? Keep it if you like. The world has already seen me naked. Just thought I’d warn you that we’re ten minutes out.”</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Louis groaned. “Switch me seats and blow me.”</p>
<p>Harry feigned shock, jaw dropping. “That’s reckless, Lou!”</p>
<p>“Well what the fuck am I supposed to do? Sit here and jerk off to you like a fucking creep?” Louis laughed, but it was filled with pain because his jeans were really tight, and Harry was really hot driving with one arm and a serious expression that made Louis remember nights lying beneath that slight-glare.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’d be pretty hot,” Harry said, a slight smirk playing on his reddened lips. Louis looked at him with a pained expression, but he didn’t budge. “Hurry on. I have a plug and lube in here for you, too.”</p>
<p>“You planned this,” Louis whispered in horror. This was supposed to be his day of surprises. This was not supposed to go like this. Then again, he wasn’t necessarily hating this idea, either.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Harry licked his lips. “Come on. It’s just like when we facetime.”</p>
<p>“Except you’re physically here,” Louis pointed out, but his hands were quickly yanking down his jeans regardless. “You’re fucked in the head, Haz.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t find it somewhat hot, too,” Harry pointed out, turning the car roughly and causing Louis to fall into the door. “Or maybe you just like following my commands.”</p>
<p>Louis decided not to answer because the answer truly wasn’t that clear to himself. Instead, he wrapped a hand around his dick, sighing at the relief it brought. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him every few seconds, and the familiar feel of his large hand gripping his thighs made his heart race even more.</p>
<p>“Get some lube, babe,” Harry hummed, voice noticeably deeper than before. It made Louis’ pulse pound. His hands followed suit, waiting for the next order. Sure, he could set his own pace without Harry’s input, but it felt as if something was holding him back from doing so. His hand curled slowly around his dick, but his eyes snapped up to Harry’s. They were a brilliant shade of green that refused to let him look away. A mischievous smirk encased the twinkle in them, and Louis really should hate him for it, but instead he found it hot. “Go slow for me, Lou.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Louis breathed, eyes raking up and down Harry’s body, imagining his body hovering over his own. If he focused, he could just barely recall the feel of his hand wrapped around his throat, and a deadly whine slipped out of his mouth. “Hazz.”</p>
<p>A smug chuckle came from his plump lips. “What are you whining for, Lou? I’ve got to drive. Can’t help you.”</p>
<p>Louis felt overwhelmed with heat, but he had no patience to turn the air on him. Without more waiting, he braced his feet against the dash and slipped a lubed finger inside his hole. “V-voice.”</p>
<p>Harry’s hand slid across the console, gripping high on his right thigh firm enough to make Louis whimper. “You look so hot like this, baby,” Harry cooed in a rumbling tone that went straight to his throbbing member. “I can’t wait to get you back home tonight. I’m going to take care of you then. Lick you out so good you’ll cry. Does that sound good, baby?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Louis groaned, finger pressing against his prostate as he shouted. “Yes, Harry. God, please.”</p>
<p>Harry’s hand tightened, making Louis gasp with a pain that felt too good. Then, Harry released his thigh and quickly brought his hand down against it. “What’s my name, baby?”</p>
<p>“D-daddy,” Louis whimpered, pumping his dick faster just at the sound. He could practically hear himself screaming it later tonight. “’M sorry.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a cold laugh. “You’re not sorry yet, but I’ll make you later. You’ll learn soon enough.” Louis’ back arched as he groaned, biting into his lip so deep he tasted blood.</p>
<p>“Can – can I come?” Louis whimpered, barely able to form words with how badly he needed to come. He jerked himself off furiously, very aware of Harry’s hand sliding down to grip his balls.</p>
<p>“Yes, babe, come now.”</p>
<p>Louis released with a scream of bliss and sticky mess shooting all over the dash. Harry hummed approvingly beside him, and once the ringing in his ears subsided, Louis let his head fall to the side to stare at the beautiful Harry Styles that he’d soon get to call his.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Harry grinned mischievously, hands opening the middle compartment to pull out a small plug. Louis felt his dick give a tired jolt. “Put this in for me.”</p>
<p>“Really, Harry?” Louis panted, looking at him with disdain. All he got in response was a smirk. “Honestly, for someone who acts so fucking frilly, you’d think you’d be a-,”</p>
<p>“Say bottom and I’ll never fuck you again mister masculine-football-player,” Harry snipped, offering no room for argument. He had a point, and Louis really couldn’t find anything to say to that.</p>
<p>“We make quite the couple,” Louis muttered under his breath as he slipped the plug snugly inside him. He had nothing to wipe the cum up with, so he figured he’d have Liam schedule a deep clean for Harry once things were sorted out.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Louis shifted until it was comfortable. “We almost there?”</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Louis had never had front row seats before. They were immaculate. It put both Louis and Harry on the edge of their seats from the moment the game began. A large part of it hurt Louis’ heart to see the players out there working together as a team so fluently. He missed being part of Man U. While he never played, he loved the team. They made an effort to bond together off the field, even to a second-string player like Louis, and it showed on the field.</p>
<p>Manchester scored with five minutes remaining until the half, and the crowd roared. It had been a close game so far with many near misses, but both teams were playing at their best abilities.</p>
<p>There remaining seconds ticked away without much progression, so the crowd got a moment to catch their breath. For Louis, however, this was the most nerve-wrecking part. All he could do was drum his fingers against the armrest and wait as the half-time began.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Harry asked, hand grasping his shaking one. Louis nodded hurriedly, not trusting himself to sound as calm as he desired. Then, Harry pressed his lips against his ear. “Do you want me to turn the vibration setting of the plug on?”</p>
<p>This jarred him away from the thoughts of the future. “You – what? You didn’t tell me – ah!” Louis’ eyes went wide. It had been long enough that he wasn’t too sensitive, but it was still a lot to handle. The plug was just barely pressed against his prostate, but it was enough to drive him crazy. “Harry, please, no,” he begged, grabbing the hand toying with something in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Why not? No game to focus on right now,” Harry grinned, but he let Louis guide his hand out of his pocket anyways. Normally, Louis would be game for this. It was honestly really hot. The idea of Harry threatening to get him off in public was very much on his bucket list, even if it risked embarrassing him to all his colleagues. But right now was the worst time for him to do this. Louis desperately needed to focus his attention on not screwing up this. In retrospect, he really didn’t have to do much, but he feared he’d still manage to fuck it up.</p>
<p>“B-because the kiss cam is coming on. We have to watch it! I never get to see this thing,” Louis insisted, firmly gripping his hand despite Harry’s nearly engulfing him.</p>
<p>“We can watch,” Harry tilted his head, feet kicking up on the ledge in front of them. “But I’m not turning that off.”</p>
<p>“You’re a menace. I have no idea why I put up with you,” Louis spat, eyes glittering as the Manchester team drew closer, gulping down water. They had only a few minutes break before they were pulled into a huddle for strategy, but he recognized a good number of them. He didn’t know when the kiss cam came on, but he was being truthful in wanting to watch it, even if a good part of him wanted to pull Harry to the toilets.</p>
<p>“Tommo!”</p>
<p>When he recognized his old friend Oli, Louis grinned and leaned over the concrete to give him a handshake. “Oli! Hey, mate, how are you? You guys are giving them a good beatdown.”</p>
<p>Oli chuckled, smile wide with exhaustion. He and Louis had been close while he was there, but they hadn’t spoken since he was traded. “Thanks, Tommo. I’m good. I really should be asking how you’ve been.”</p>
<p>Louis let out a small chuckle, glad he wasn’t pretending to be in the dark about the drama surrounding his life. “I’m doing good, really. In fact, you’re about to see exactly how good in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Anything to do with your pretty friend who’s glaring at us?” Oli asked, glancing over Louis’ shoulder. It made him gleeful to finally hear that Harry was capable of getting jealous, but then he slipped further over the concrete.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he squeaked as the plug shifted inside him, and then two hands were on his hips, pulling him back into his seat. “Ow, ow, ow. This is your fault, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Payback,” he chimed, but his voice was a little darker than before.</p>
<p>Louis glared at him momentarily, and that was when he noticed the kiss cam starting up. Then he gestured to Oli. “Harry, this is my old mate Oli. Oli, this is my boyfriend, Harry.”</p>
<p>Oli simply grinned, like that was of little news to him. “Nice meeting you. I’ll see you both around soon,” he said with a wink and then disappeared back to his coach.</p>
<p>Harry’s reaction was a little different. When Louis turned back to him, he feigned confusion. “What?”</p>
<p>“You called me your boyfriend…” Harry gaped. “I – really?”</p>
<p>Louis glanced at the big screen, waiting patiently for the last couple to come on. The timing was almost perfect. “I dunno, love. You tell me. I don’t watch a lot of matches, but don’t they only force couples to kiss on the big screen?”</p>
<p>With a gasp, Harry turned to the big screen, eyes widening as he stared at himself and a mischievous Louis. “Well, come on, Haz, don’t make me wait forever. Hurts me ego.”</p>
<p>Harry whipped around, smile so large it would be hard to kiss him if he didn’t quickly smash their lips together. His soft lips kissed him gently, leaving tongue out of it for the sake of the kids, but it still made his heart race. After a moment, Louis gave him one more peck before pulling back and wrapping his arm around Harry’s neck, ruffling his hair. Both of them were laughing, and shockingly, the crowd was mostly cheering.</p>
<p>There was an added caption beneath their faces.</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson – next season’s draft for Manchester United – and boyfriend Harry Styles</p>
<p>Now they were both shocked. Louis’ jaw dropped, sputtering in shock. He knew there would be a caption, as Liam had promised, but he did not know about the middle part. About the part promising that he would be on their team next year.</p>
<p>“Louis,” Harry whispered. “You didn’t tell me they offered you-,”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know,” Louis hissed. When he looked in the direction of the head coach, he nodded, confirming that it was true after all. Louis offered him an excited grin, no longer nervous. He knew he could do this. He just needed a chance, and now he was being offered one.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you, babe,” Harry breathed, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling them together for a tight hug. “That’s amazing.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it,” Louis whispered, nearly to himself, but then he turned in Harry’s arms and hugged him tight, just for the sake of remembering to breathe.</p>
<p>“All this happened, and you’ve had a plug in your arse the whole time.”</p>
<p>“I fucking hate you. Turn it off,” Louis moaned, biting down on his neck hard enough to ward off any ideas. They locked eyes, making his heart speed at the thought. “Later.”</p>
<p>“Later,” Harry smirked, kissing him once more, licking at his lips and biting just enough to have Louis’ mind reeling for the rest of the game. Later. It was enough to make the game fly by despite knowing he was watching the team he’d be playing for in only a few months.</p>
<p>Manchester United lost in a horrible upset. One of their players did get slide tackled and taken off the field with a concussion. It was sad, and Harry screamed more than Louis did, which made Louis excited for next season. Harry will be here cheering for Louis. It was a thrilling thought.</p>
<p>After the game, an assistant coach told Louis to meet them by the locker room for official greetings. It was around that time Louis really wished he didn’t have a plug inside him. He made sure to tell Harry just that as he pulled him to as close as the public could get to the locker rooms, and security guards escorted them to the rest of the way.</p>
<p>As they were waiting, Liam called him, and Louis answered as Harry chattered away to the security guard. He swore Harry could talk to anyone.</p>
<p>“You fucker,” Louis breathed. “You could have told me!”</p>
<p>Liam laughed haughtily, like this was the funniest thing he’d ever done. It probably was. “Harry can’t be the only one getting surprises. I set up the kiss cam like you asked, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes, but the smile never slipped from his face. “The longer you’re around me, the mouthier you get. I like it, but I also hate it. Well, I’m going to meet with the coach and team now. Thank you, Liam.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. We’ll have an official management meeting set up within a week,” Liam promised. “They assured me they’d shut down any harassment from the players. Nothing is signed yet.”</p>
<p>It was a little more reassuring to know Liam and his management team were on his side now. He had a feeling it was more Liam being pushy and looking out for him. “Yeah, well, as long as I get equal playing time opportunity, I can manage.”</p>
<p>Liam assured him he would, and then he hung up. “Lou, look! We have similar tattoos!” Harry exclaimed, waiving him over as he held our his forearm alongside one of the guard’s. The idea that they had nearly matching tattoos upset Louis more than he liked to admit.</p>
<p>“Shut up. No, he doesn’t.” Louis sneered as he stomped over and looked between their hands. When he realized Harry merely meant they both had roses, Louis felt his stomach unquench. He hadn’t even realized he was tensed. “Oh. Cheesy.”</p>
<p>Harry’s smile only grew as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder and conversed with the guard, whose face rarely shifted from serious. “Louis won’t admit it, but he got his knife tattoo because of my rose.”</p>
<p>Louis’ jaw dropped. “I did not, you fucking brat! You helped me design it. That’s it. They’re not matching.”</p>
<p>“Sure, sure,” Harry smirked, eyes looking Louis up and down. He looked like he was going to say more, but then the doors to the locker room burst open.</p>
<p>“Louis Tomlinson, ready to meet the team?”</p>
<p>A grin appeared on his face. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. Let them through, please.”</p>
<p>“Them?” Harry asked hesitantly, looking at Louis in question. “I can come, too?”</p>
<p>“If Louis wants you to,” said the coach, giving them both a welcoming grin that Louis hadn’t seen near a football field in too long. “The boys all enjoyed the half-time show today. I’m sure they’d love to meet the both of you.”</p>
<p>With a smile conveying more than the words themselves, the coach pushed the door open. He knew what the coach was trying to convey to him, but he just didn’t know if he believed it. The idea that they weren’t just tolerant of his sexuality but supported him seemed out of hopes. It was more than he thought to ask for.</p>
<p>“Alright then,” Louis said, stepping closer to Harry and placing a hand on his back, leading him into the locker room. A large part of him wanted to clutch at his hand. An even larger part wanted his annoyingly large arm around his shoulders so that maybe he could breathe because this felt like an overwhelming step in his life. But now was not the time to come off as dependent on Harry for support. That was part of the relationship he definitely wanted to keep between Harry and himself.</p>
<p>“Alright, lads, here’s our first new addition to the team – Louis Tomlinson,” said the coach, beginning a round of applause. To Louis’ shock, everyone joined in, and some even cheered. “Louis, we’re excited to have you back. Hopefully you’ll bring us all the way next year.”</p>
<p>Louis smiled excitedly, glancing around the room at the sweaty but welcoming players. He’d always loved everyone on the team for the short time he was here before – never enough to come out to any, but he had the feeling if he had, some would have stood by him.</p>
<p>“Thanks, lads. I’m excited to join you all next season,” Louis said, barely containing his excitement.</p>
<p>The player wearing the captain’s band offered him a teasing smirk. “Better be ready to actually work hard, Tommo. You’re competing with me for a position…among others.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughed, and Louis grew a wicked grin, ready to fire back a comeback to beat his challenge, but then Harry scoffed from slightly behind him. “That’s a little rude,” he said, meaning to be quiet, but his voice was deep and carried. Everyone went silent, and then suddenly the entire team was laughing. Louis joined in, elbowing Harry with an eyeroll.</p>
<p>“Sorry lads, Harry here is one of the pampered gays who’s never played a single sport. It’s all for a laugh, Haz,” Louis grinned before realizing the boldness of his words. Fear flashed within his heart. It was one thing to be gay and have everyone know about it, but it was completely different than joking about it like it was normal. To Louis, it was normal, but the team was surely only enforced to tolerate his sexuality, not normalize it.</p>
<p>But then, the team started laughing even harder, some opting to falling to the floor. Even those who were chortling along with the rest had a smile on their faces. “Hey, I ran cross country…” Harry pouted, but when Louis looked at him, he was holding back a grin.</p>
<p>“You just gonna let him talk to you like that, Harry?” Asked the captain from his place on the floor, clutching his stomach. He had a twinkle in his eyes. “Just because the guy’s had a shit couple of months doesn’t mean you can let him shit talk you.”</p>
<p>At this, Harry straightened, eyes turning slightly darker alongside the smile on his mouth as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Oh, don’t worry. He’ll get his punishme-ah! Fuck you,” Harry wheezed, doubling over after Louis elbowed him roughly in the gut. This only made the team laugh again, and Louis joined in smugly with them. He decidedly ignored the threat in Harry’s tone. Some of the team let out catcalls, and maybe they had an idea of what Harry was going to say, but most finally settled down without any signs that Louis had scared them off.</p>
<p>“Sounds like you’ll fit in perfectly here,” the head coach clamped a hand on Louis’ shoulder, offering him a warm smile. “Thanks for stopping by, Tomlinson. Get the formalities worked out soon, alright? Training will start up in a month.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get right on it. Seen you all soon, yeah?” Louis said with a wave.</p>
<p>“Byee aggressive football players!” Harry called as he followed Louis out the door. More laughter followed, and when the door closed, Louis finally felt like he could breathe again, but he worried he forgot how to in the long months of not be able to. “I like them.”</p>
<p>“Me. Too.” Louis closed his eyes, counting as he felt his body come to terms with what just happened. “They’re okay with it.”</p>
<p>Harry heaved a heavy sighed, pulling him along by the hand toward the exit. “You shouldn’t have to sound so surprised. There’s nothing wrong with being gay.”</p>
<p>Louis nodded quickly, opening his eyes as he stumbled. “I know,” he promised because he truly did know. Harry was far more into gay pride than Louis was, and in their time together he inadvertently made Louis feel stupid by comparison, but he also taught him things. Harry opened his eyes to what he should expect of people. For so long, he’d been wanting the world to ignore his sexuality when he should have been asking for acceptance, respect, and inclusion from the world. “It just seemed like nobody will ever actually change. They did, though.”</p>
<p>“Because of you, too.” Harry slung an arm around his shoulders as they exited, cameras flashing in their faces brilliantly. Louis hardly noticed them. He was still floating in the clouds. “I am happy if I change one person’s mind. You will do that times a thousand. I’m kind of in awe of you, Louis.”</p>
<p>Louis snorted, nuzzling his face into his shoulder because he was tired. He didn’t think of his future like that, but the idea that it could happen on its own with the help of his management team sent excitement through his body.</p>
<p>“Not too in awe to not tie you up and fuck you, though.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Louis swore, blue eyes burning as he looked to Harry’s green ones that were blown wide in anticipation. “Am I really going to get punished for being the type of boyfriend to get you front row seats?”</p>
<p>At the word boyfriend, Harry’s arm slid off his arm and around his waist, gripping him tight enough to lift him off the ground. “You’ll never buy my love, baby. Haven’t you learned that yet?”</p>
<p>Love. Now that was a crazy thought.</p>
<p>With a dirty smirk, Louis slyly bit down on Harry’s shoulder. “I have.”</p>
<p>“You’re so getting punished tonight,” Harry said, drawl heavy. Louis wanted him so badly, but he wasn’t going to make this easy on him.</p>
<p>When they got back to Harry’s place, Niall greeted them with a bowl of cereal in hand and in nothing but his underwear. It seemed the flatmates shared an interest in constantly being naked. “Congrats, Haz! I see Louis finally made it official! Took ya long enough.”</p>
<p>“Hey, how come you don’t know it wasn’t me holding off?” Harry asked, neatly taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat. Louis did the same, body thrumming with energy. He loved Niall to death, but he desperately wanted to get to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Because you whine all the time to me about how obsessed you are with him,” Niall grinned, making Louis’ eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“Oh, this sounds intriguing. Go on, Nialler, please,” Louis made his way to the counter, leaning on it with his elbows. It just so happened this allowed him to stick his bum out, and he could feel Harry’s eyes on him.</p>
<p>“That’s really not necessary,” Harry began, stepping up behind Louis in as casual of a way as he could manage.</p>
<p>“Oh, it definitely is,” Louis grinned.</p>
<p>“My favorite is when you go out and drunk text him,” Niall laughed. “He mopes all night like, ‘He talks about wanting to be with me forever, but he won’t even call me his boyfriend.’”</p>
<p>“Niall,” Harry said in warning, hands gripping Louis’ waist as he stepped close enough to trap them against the counter. Heat flooded through Louis. He consciously knew what they were finally going to get up to tonight, but now that it was seconds away he could taste it on his tongue. He was thirsting for it.</p>
<p>“One time, Harry was wasted, as well,” Niall said, hysterical smile slipping from his lips as a frown made its way to his face. “I learned too much about your sex lives.”</p>
<p>“Do tell,” Louis grinned, wiggling his bum in a teasing manner. It only made Harry’s hands grip him harder, and Louis very much enjoyed that. He figured if he was going to piss Harry off, he’d better do it well. It wasn’t often he pushed him this far.</p>
<p>Niall couldn’t meet his eyes as he mumbled, “He said if you could call him daddy in the bedroom, the least he deserved out of it was to be called your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Louis smirked fondly. “You don’t say…”</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s enough,” Harry growled, mouth by his ear deafeningly. “We’re going to bed. I hate you, Niall.”</p>
<p>“No ya don’t,” Niall pouted, watching as Harry pulled Louis away from the counter abruptly.</p>
<p>“Might want to get some ear plugs. I have a feeling you’ll be hearing the word daddy a lot more tonight,” Louis snickered, ignoring the pain of Harry’s hand on his hip. It was a good pain. Niall made a disgusted sound and announced he’d be going to the bars for a few hours. He also made a comment about praying they didn’t keep that act up past a few hours, but Louis chose to ignore that. Moreover, Harry opening his bedroom door and throwing Louis on the bed distracted him.</p>
<p>“You think you can be a tease?” Harry scoffed, eyes alight with the ultimate control he so clearly craved. Louis watched him carefully, unsure what his exact plans for tonight were. The thought thrilled him. “If you want a tease, I can be a tease, baby.”</p>
<p>Louis’ upper lip curled as he challenged him. “Bring it, babe.”</p>
<p>Instantly, Harry turned on him, hand wrapping around his throat as he slammed him back into the bed. His sultry scent washed over Louis, waves of comfort wrapped around the anxiousness of the unknown ahead confusing him. His mouth hovered beside his ear as he whispered, “What’s my name?”</p>
<p>“Harry.”</p>
<p>Hot pain shot through him as Harry bit his ear. Louis’ body was tingling as he squirmed beneath him. “You’ve been a spiteful little brat today, haven’t you?” Louis couldn’t help but nod. Harry moved to hover above him, green eyes mixing with the blacks of his pupils. “Try again. Get it wrong a second time and I won’t let you come tonight. Understand?”</p>
<p>Louis was panting to get any air into his lungs, and his head was getting fuzzy in the way that sent him under the fastest. “I understand, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Harry smirked down at him. “Good boy.”</p>
<p>He pushed himself off Louis, leaving him on the bed with a raging, leaking boner as he disappeared into the closet. “Get undressed for Daddy.”</p>
<p>Louis flushed all over, hand creeping down to palm at himself to quell the pulsing need. It was then that Harry returned holding a tie. “For that, you’re getting spanks.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he lied, trying not to grin. He loved this side of Harry. It was hot in all the ways Louis had denied himself all his life. Every move was decided upon because of Louis. It was thrilling.</p>
<p>“You’re not though, are you?” Harry chastised, walking closer as he stripped himself of his shirt. His trousers came next, and he motioned for Louis to follow. This command he wasted no time for. “You know you have to ask before you touch yourself. Can’t you do anything right, Louis?”</p>
<p>The words ran through Louis, and he should have felt shame, but all he could feel was dirty delight knowing that he was upsetting Harry. His hand came down hard on Louis’ bum, making both boys groan. The sting was sharp, and the second one enhanced it even more. “You’ve been bad, baby,” Harry grunted, hand slapping onto his bottom again. Louis squirmed after this particularly harsh sting.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” Louis hissed, looking over his shoulder to see Harry’s eyes licking over his body. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I believe you,” Harry’s hand came down on his other cheek, making Louis jump at the chance. “You lied to me last time.” Louis’ eyes clenched shut as Harry smacked his arse again. Then, he leaned down and bit his other cheek so hard Louis yelled, squirming forward. “Color?”</p>
<p>“Green,” Louis said, breathing heavily. It was a sharper pain than the smacks, one that ran deeper. It made his nerves tingle, and his head was trembling by the second.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Harry said, nipping lightly at the bottom of his spine. “I know what will make you sorry for being such a brat.”</p>
<p>“What?” Louis asked, eyes clenching as a firm hand came down on his bum again. His skin was pulsing. “Gonna choke me?”</p>
<p>He really hoped he would. He normally did. It always got him to have mind blowing orgasms. “No,” Harry chuckled, teeth biting into his other cheek, dangerously close to his rim. It made Louis throw his head into the bed, screaming silently. “No. Only the best for my boyfriend. Let’s tie you up.” Louis’ mouth dropped open, eyes struggling to hold his gaze on Harry’s glinting green eyes. “This way, you can’t touch yourself at all. You deserve it, don’t you think, baby?”</p>
<p>Louis didn’t want to admit it, but he nodded. “I deserve it.”</p>
<p>They’d talked about this before, obviously. It scared Louis in a way that was thrilling. It was something he only recently felt he could trust Harry with. “You do,” Harry said, pushing himself off the bed to rummage in his closet. When he came back, he had two of his ties in his hands. “This is just a taste of what I want to do. If I had it my way, each wrist and ankle would be tied up, and I’d blindfold you. But we need a fourposter bed for that.”</p>
<p>It made heat run down his body. Louis closed his eyes, imagining how frightening yet relieving it would feel to give up all control to Harry. He wanted it. “Can we get one?” Louis asked, even though it was silly. He had plenty of money to buy one, but right now, he needed to hear it from Harry.</p>
<p>Harry smirked as he took Louis’ wrists together and slowly wrapped a tie around them. He pulled them tight with a grunt of approval, making Louis’ cock twitch. “Yes, baby. Do you trust Daddy?”</p>
<p>Louis nodded, no longer having the patience to be defiant. His aching bottom reminded him of what happened when he did. With a wicked smile that made Louis’ stomach ache, Harry wrapped the second tie over his eyes, tying it at the back of his head firmly.</p>
<p>“Look at you,” Harry breathed into his ear, his hot breath making Louis whimper. He couldn’t tell where Harry was, making every second of anticipation overwhelming. Suddenly, two hands pushed him on his back. “Just letting me do anything I want to you.”</p>
<p>“All yours,” Louis bucked his hips as hot lips ghosted over his thighs. He released a loud groan when Harry took his dick into his mouth, sucking him down completely before releasing him. Louis’ pulse was pounding, waiting for where he would touch next. He expected him to spread his legs, but instead, Harry moved up on the bed, and then, the familiar shape of his dick pressed against his lips. “Suck.”</p>
<p>Louis opened his mouth, welcoming the taste of precum on Harry’s dick. He sucked on it, moaning around him as he pushed his tongue into the slit. Harry let out barely-contained groans, pushing himself further down his throat. It made Louis gag a bit, but Harry kept pushing. He knew Louis could take him nearly all the way.</p>
<p>“You look so pretty sucking on my cock, Lou. Bet you’d do this all day if you could,” Harry said, voice rough with tension. Louis wanted to answer, but he couldn’t, so he moaned around his dick and bucked his hips upward. Suddenly, Harry started moving in and out of his mouth quickly, each thrust meeting the back of Louis’ throat and making him want to choke, but Louis breathed deeply through his nose, focusing on taking everything Harry gave him. He wanted to be good for him. “This is what you get for being bad for daddy.”</p>
<p>Harry forced himself down so far Louis’ eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he began choking. Harry pulled himself out of his mouth, letting Louis breathe again. “Sorry, daddy.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Harry said, petting a hand down his chest, fingers rolling a nipple between them. Then, his lips were on Louis’, tongue slipping inside his mouth with more force than a normal kiss. He bit his bottom lip roughly as he pulled away. “Taste so good.”</p>
<p>Louis bucked his hips up into him, relishing on the feeling of his hard abs against his dick. He needed to cum so badly. Without warning, the plug that had been still and forgotten inside his bum was roughly pulled out and tossed away. A warm, long, slick finger quickly replaced it. He let out a whimper, and Harry let him adjust only for a moment before he began pushing in and out of him. Louis tried to grind his bum back into him, but Harry held his hips down tightly. Louis whined, bringing his hands down to direct another finger in, but then they were shoved back onto the bed roughly.</p>
<p>“No,” Harry growled into his ear, biting hard enough to make Louis cry on it. “These stay here.”</p>
<p>Louis nodded, but he fought against the strong hold Harry had on his wrists anyways. He couldn’t help it. Two fingers were inside him now, curling against his prostate in a way that had Louis losing sight.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” Louis warned, voice raspy and high. “Daddy, please. Need you.”</p>
<p>Harry licked his ear, tightening his hold on his hands. Louis wished now that he could see his sadistic smile, but he could hear it in his chuckle. He inserted a third finger, pressing hard on his prostate, and a scream slipped out of his mouth. “Where are you, baby? You in subspace?”</p>
<p>All Louis could do was nod. He focused on the sound of Harry’s voice, and the feel of his skin on his. When it was all removed suddenly, Louis gasped, “Daddy?”</p>
<p>“Shh. I’m here,” Harry promised. He felt like he was in another world, and Harry was his guide. His fingers ran down his side, and then he felt he pressure against his hole. Harry pushed his dick inside as Louis felt his world shift, back arching and hands fighting hard against Harry’s. His mouth was open, but he couldn’t speak. Maybe he was, but all he could hear was the deep breaths coming from Harry. When he bottomed out, they both groaned. It was so much, and Louis was struggling to breathe. He didn’t want to forget a single second of it.</p>
<p>“Want it hard or slow?” Harry asked. Louis couldn’t begin to decide, but he opened his mouth anyways. “Speak.”</p>
<p>“Can’t,” he whined. It was disorienting to not be able to see his eyes. It made it so much scarier, but so much more exhilarating. He wiggled his hips, groaning on the cock splitting him open.</p>
<p>“You think you can’t speak?” Harry said, voice cold, teeth nipping his neck dangerously. “Daddy’s going to fuck you so hard you won’t remember how to fucking breathe, baby.”</p>
<p>Louis moaned, feeling like he was on the verge of cumming, but he was mistaken. Harry pulled nearly all the way out and thrust into him. Louis whimpered, holding his breath as Harry thrust inside him again.</p>
<p>“Hands stay above your head or I won’t let you come, baby,” Harry threatened, and all Louis could do was moan in response. Harry fucked him faster then, hand falling to close lightly around his neck. With every thrust inside him, Louis let out little grunts that were barely anything. Harry slowly tightened his fist, making Louis’ head swim even more. His whole body was alive.</p>
<p>“D-daddy,” Louis choked out, wishing so badly he could see his eyes, but the knowledge that Harry was using his body for his pleasure, for his every pleasure was addictive. “C-can I come?”</p>
<p>It was a choked and broken sound, making Harry tighten his firm hold. “Yes, baby. You can come,” Harry’s voice was rough and waning, and when he groaned as he shifted, hitting Louis’ prostate dead on, Louis screamed. White danced across his vision, and his hands betrayed Harry by coming down and pulling on his curls as his body slipped outside itself.</p>
<p>Louis felt floaty, like his body was hardly his own. He could feel Harry fucking him still, but it was distant. Harry bit down on Louis’ shoulder as he came hard, bodies and souls connecting in the fuzzy world Louis was in. It was a numbing bliss that lasted years.</p>
<p>“Hazzaaa.” Louis found himself whispering, voice still raspy and gone.</p>
<p>“I’m here, babe,” Harry said, voice loud among the haze. Louis realized with a start that his hands were free, and he could open his eyes to see Harry standing beside him. He was wiping cum off his stomach, digging in a little at his belly button to make him more alert and let out a huff of air. “Finally. I was getting worried.”</p>
<p>All Louis could do was smile blearily up at the angel above him. He had red cheeks and a slight glimmer of sweat along his skin. He was absolutely beautiful.</p>
<p>“Cuddles,” Louis said, voice still slightly muffled. It made Harry smile wide, his dimple popping out to tease Louis.</p>
<p>“Shower,” Harry corrected. He scooped Louis into his arms too happily, knowing this was the only time Louis let him manhandle him this much. Even so, Louis insisted on getting into the shower on his own, but the moment his legs touched the ground, he thought he was going to collapse. He grabbed onto Harry’s arm for support, and neither of them commented about it aside from a smug grin from the taller man. Louis leaned against Harry during the shower, breathing easier as his head got screwed on straighter.</p>
<p>“How long was I out of it?” Louis finally asked, blinking through the water at Harry as he ran a loofa down his stomach.</p>
<p>“Too long,” Harry chuckled, tapping Louis on the nose. “You know you can’t stay there. Gotta come back to me faster or I’m not putting you in subspace anymore.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Sure,” Louis discretely grabbed the bottle of shampoo. “You’re just jealous. You know, if you asked nicely, I’d top and put you there.”</p>
<p>Harry snorted. “It’s not easy. Especially with you. God, you couldn’t be a brattier bottom, could – ah! My hair! Louuu. I already washed it.”</p>
<p>Louis had taken his lapse of arrogance as an opportunity to squirt shampoo onto his hair. He began laughing, and when Louis ran his hands in a massaging manner. Louis enjoyed the way his bottom lip dropped open. It was red and tempting, so Louis jumped up, trusting Harry to catch him as their lips slotted together. This kiss was refreshing and earnest. It was full of the same passion he’d felt when Harry agreed to officially date him.</p>
<p>“You called me your boyfriend,” Louis smiled into his lips, enjoying the frustrated sound rising from Harry’s throat. His lips moved down to his neck, sucking a mark far too high on it to be respectable, but Louis didn’t care anymore. “I guess we were wrong about that show.”</p>
<p>Instantly, Harry dropped Louis, and in the slippery shower, he fell to his bum rather roughly. “Never say that again.”</p>
<p>Louis didn’t even care. The look of disgust written on his face was too great. He didn’t stop laughing, not even when Harry had his back turned to him in the bed. Louis just kissed his shoulder, wrapped his arms around him, and tried to stop giggling.</p>
<p>They never really stopped making each other laugh, though, so it never happened. They were both perfectly fine with that, and apparently, so was the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave me your thoughts! I love hearing feedback! And any short story requests if you have any! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a part two, but it is not finished yet. I got stuck because it's mainly an epilogue, but I think it'd be fun to post anyways. Cute and hot. Please give me your comments for some motivation! Critique is welcome - but I do know the gameshow really was a stretch and kind of unnecessary. It's dumb writing, but that happens sometimes, and it's still entertaining. </p>
<p>Anyways, leave me your thoughts! Stay tuned for more! I figure we could all use some light fun and something to read during the pandemic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>